My Anime Hunger Games
by Mestin
Summary: Characters from Fairy Tail, Angel Beats, Attack on Titan, Akame ga Kill, and Kamigami no Asobi wake up and find themselves in Panem ready to fight to the death in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

District 8

Lucy blinked her eyes. The sun was shining brightly down and it was incredibly hot. She opened her eyes and looked around. As her vision slowly came back to her she realized she was in a tightly packed group with other girls. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. She didn't have too much time to think about it though. A women with long pink air came hurrying onto the stage. "Welcome girls and boys. I am so honored to be here with you this morning."

The woman droned on but Lucy was still too confused to listen. At one point a video was shown and she managed to piece together that two people, a boy and girl were about to be chosen to fight to the death in an arena with 22 other people. And only one person could come out alive. After the video had ended the woman who introduced herself as Celeste began talking again. "Now it is time to choose are two brave contestants. As always Ladies first." Celeste walked over and reached her hand into a glass bowl filled the brim with little pieces of paper.

After Celeste had drawn one she walked back to the center of the stage and in a clear voice she read "Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy's heart stopped for a second. _How is this possible? I've only been here for half an hour at the most and I'm chosen for some fight to the death._ People stepped away from her as though they knew who she was. Lucy took a deep breath and hurried up onto the stage. Celeste shook her hand and smiled warmly at her with her golden teeth.

Lucy looked through the crowd of boys hopping to see Natsu, Gray or anyone she knew. But she didn't recognize anyone. Celeste had picked a boy's name by now and she walked back to the center of the stage. She cleared her throat and looked at the piece of paper. Then in a loud voice she read "Yuzuru Otonashi." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, came up onto the stage. He appeared a little dazed but that was probably due to the fact that he had just been chosen to fight to the death.

Celeste grabbed both of their hands and lifted them high up into the air. "I present to you the tributes from District 8. Lucy Heartfilia and Yuzuru Otonashi." Lucy noticed that no one applauded. Everyone just stared at them like they were already dead. Then again they probably were. They were escorted back into the building where they were told that their families would be able to come and say goodbye. Of course both of her parents were dead and weren't even here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

District 8

Otonashi sat in the dark room. Men who were dressed in white had escorted him here. They had told him that he would have a couple of minutes to say his goodbyes and then they would leave for the train. To who he would say his goodbyes to he wasn't sure. His parents were gone and his sister was dead. Then again he was dead as well. At first he thought he might've been in the afterlife but he had decided against the idea.

The room was silent and he leaned his head against the chair thinking back to the day when he had first woken up at the high school. The school had served as place for those who had felt uncontent with their life on earth. The only strange thing about that place was that you would die only to wake up a couple minutes later. Though the pain was still there.

A door opening snapped him out of thought.

"It's time to go." One of the men said.

"Okay." He said hopping out his chair. They looked confused by his enthusiasm and why wouldn't they? He was basically going to his death, but he had already died, so what was one more time. Though he wasn't too keen on the killing other people part.

They escorted him onto a train. He couldn't help but stare at it. It had to be the most luxurious train in world. The woman with pink hair, Celeste smiled at him as he looked around.

"This is just the beginning." She said linking arms with him and leading him deeper into the train. "The Capitol is ten times more gorgeous then this. I'm sure you will love it there. And then just to top it off, you get to compete in the Hunger Games. The best way to bring your district honor." She said seeming unfazed at the fact that it was a fight to the death.

They stopped at one of the many doors. And then with a big gesture she threw open the door and said "This is your room. Isn't it just wonderful?" Otonashi stared at the room. There was a big bed right across from the dresser and several closets and dressers that were full of clothes. Celeste danced right in.

"Oh this is my favorite part of the whole trip. I just love the looks on the faces of the tributes when they first see everything that the capitol can do for them." She said. Then in a more quite tone she continued. "Hurry up and change out of those clothes and then please come join us in the dinning cart. There's an endless amount of food that I'm sure you will love." Otonashi just nodded.

He didn't move for several moments. The room was truly beautiful. It had a huge TV, beautiful paintings, and much more. He sat down on the bed with it colorful quilts and blankets. After he was done staring at the room he quickly went to go change. Food sounded good right now.

A few minutes later after changing into something a little more comfortable he went to find the dining room. It wasn't too hard to find but you had to get used to the setup of the train. His district partner was there already picking away at some strange looking food. He sat down across from her hoping to start up some kind of conversation. She looked up at him and smiled warmly before saying "Hi Otonashi, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, what was your name again." He said, embarrassed that he'd already forgotten.

"I'm Lucy." She said, and he smiled in relief glad that she wasn't one of those people who got offended easily. That's when he noticed the weird pink bird-like tattoo on the back of her hand.

"That's a cool tattoo. Where'd you get it?" He asked curious.

"Oh this." She paused as if in thought for a bit before saying. "A friend did it for me." Otonashi was about to ask what she was eating when a very upset Celeste came and slumped down on one of the chairs beside them. She was followed closely by two other adults, a man and a woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy asked the man.

"Let's say she had a look at the other tributes." He told them.

Celeste looked up at them teary eyed. "I was really thinking we might have a chance this year, but I guess some things are not meant to be." Celeste said, throwing in an occasional sob. Otonashi couldn't help but feel bad for her and apparently neither could Lucy.

"I'm sure we have a chance. I've got some skills that I think will come in handy and I'm sure that Otonashi does to." She said and gave him a look that said "help me."

"Yeah, I'm great with a gun?" He said remembering that he had seen a one of the men in white with one. Apparently this didn't help because Celeste only sobbed louder. The man let out a snort of disbelief and said "Last time I checked they don't have guns in the arena." Otonashi sighed and asked "Seriously though, what's so bad about the other tributes." The man sighed and shook his head.

It was Celeste who finally spoke up. "If you had seen that pink haired freak you would think something totally different." Otonashi rolled his eyes. In case she hadn't noticed she had pink hair as well. "And that's not even the worse of it." Celeste said. "He's not even from one of the career districts and he managed to beat two peace keepers to a pulp, before they shot him with some kind of knock-out gun."

"Oh come on Celeste. You're leaving out the most important part." The woman said in a cool voice.

The man suddenly seemed to remember "Oh yeah, the boy must've had a lighter on him or something because he set another peacekeeper on fire." Lucy's turned to look at him.

"On fire, did you happen to catch his name?" She asked. The man turned to the woman

"I didn't. Did you dear?" He asked the woman who shook her head. The man continued on "It did look pretty cool. I'll remember that one for the rest of my life, if I were you though I'd be careful around him. I'm sure he'll team up with the careers, which sucks, but that can't be helped." Lucy seemed to think for a moment before saying. "Can we go watch the rest of the reapings?"

Celeste looked up at them miserably and said "Not sure why you would want to. The tributes seem extra hard this year." Lucy nodded but said "I know but I want to see what I'm up against." The man nodded his approval and said "That's a smart idea, but how about we eat first and then go watch it." They all agreed to that.


	3. Chapter 3

District 8

Lucy could hardly wait until dinner was over. Though the food was delicious she couldn't wait to see if the pink haired fire freak was really Natsu. No matter how much food she ate there always seemed to be plenty more and soon she couldn't eat anymore. Celeste seemed more than happy to take her time. Chewing her food slowly and always being super polite. The two other people introduced themselves as Curtis and Fantine, their mentors for the game. Both of them had apparently won back to back games and were best friends.

"That was a lovely meal." Celeste said as she finished wiping her face off with her pink napkin. Everything about that woman was pink. But Lucy didn't have too much time to think about it because Curtis stood up and said. "It was indeed but I believe we have a reaping to go watch." Fantine nodded and they all stood up and went over to the lounge.

The lounge was by far the biggest room in the train. There were countless couches all in different shades of green. And tables that had little bowls of fruits set out on them. In one corner of the room was a big flat screen. They sat down on the different couches and Curtis messed around with what she found out to be a TV for a little bit before the reappings appeared. A man with orange hair talked for a bit, commenting on how entertaining the Games this year would be because of the tributes.

Lucy was excited for him to actually show the tributes instead of just commenting on how good they would be.

"And now without further ado, I present to you the tributes." The man said. Lucy leaned forward as the first picture popped up. "From District 1, I present to you Erza Scarlet and Lubbock Crostail." Lucy felt as though her eyes would pop out of her head. _If Erza's here it might mean that Natsu is as well._ "From District 2, Esdeath Partis and Apollon Agana Belea"

"What kind of name is that?" Curtis said referring to Apollon. Fantine shrugged her shoulders and said "Not sure, but it fits him well." Lucy couldn't help but notice that it did. He had short blond hair and intense green eyes.

"Shush you two. We're trying to watch here." Celeste told them sharply.

"From District 3, we have Levy Mcgarden and Armin Arlert." The man continued. Lucy gasped. _What in the world is this, just how many of us were brought here?_ No one but Otonashi seemed to notice her gasp and all he did was give her weird look. "From District 4, we have Wendy Marvel and Wave Grair." _Wendy too, she seriously must be the youngest person here._ Lucy was beginning to feel sick. If all her guild mates were here there was no way she could win this game.

"From District 5, we have Kanade Tachibana and Gray Fullbuster." The man said. Otonashi chocked on the glass of water he was drinking, spilling it all over himself. _Now Gray, who else is going to be here._ Lucy however was expecting one more. So it didn't surprise her when the announcer called out "From District 6, Akame Murasame and Natsu Dragneel." _At least I won't have to compete alone in these games._ She leaned back against the couch to watch the rest of the tributes. "From District 7, Leone Lionel and Run Flight. From District 8, Otonashi Yuzuru and Lucy Heartfilia. From District 9, Mikasa Ackerman and Hinata Hideki. From District 10, Yuri Nakamura and Erin Yeager. From District 11, Yui Kusanagi and Tatsumi Incursio. And finally from District 12, we have Kurome Yatsufusa and Gajeel Redfox. And this closes our reapings for this year's Hunger games."

Just as the man finished Curtis turned the TV off. Lucy stood up to stretch and she remembered how tired she was. She wasn't really sure why since she hadn't done anything active. She slipped out of the lounge cart and headed to her room which was just across from Otonashi's. As always she was shocked at how beautiful the room was. Collapsing on the bed she looked up at the roof of the train and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm having trouble coming up with their outfits for the chariot ride, so if you have any ideas please send them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

District 8 Train

Lucy woke up to someone knocking on the door to her room. "Yes?" She called out though it was muffled by her pillow.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and Curtis and Fantine want to talk to us about our strategy." Otonashi said from behind the door. Lucy sighed, the bed was so comfortable and she was very reluctant to get out of bed.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." She told him. After she had finished stretching she got out of her bed and made her way to the dining room. Besides Celeste the rest of the group was already there. Lucy sat down next to Fantine. She leaned her head on the table. _Why am I so tired?_

"Now that we are all here I suggest that we start talking about your guys' strategy." Curtis told them.

"We heard just this afternoon that your amount of training time has been shortened down to two days. The first day you will train and the second day you will be evaluated and given you scores as always. The next night you will each have a brief interview with Peirs. The next day The Hunger Games will begin." Fantine explained. Lucy didn't know how long the games usually lasted, but she pretended like she did.

"This means that you will have less time to make alliances." Curtis told. "Fantine and I have discussed it and we think that the best possible choice is that you two team up right away. Once you pop up in the arena grab something and then find eachother." Curtis continued.

"Is teaming up the best option, or are there others?" Otonashi asked. Curtis paused and thought for a bit. "Normally you would avoid teaming up with your district partner. But since you only have one day to try and make allies I would suggest teaming up with your district partner. When you team up with an ally after only knowing them for a day it's a lot harder to be able to judge whether they would kill you as soon as you're in the arena."

"That's not to say that your district partner wouldn't kill you." Fantine cut in. Curtis rolled his eyes. "From what I've seen of you two I don't think you guys are too keen to kill eachother. Not right away anyway. If you guys get far enough in the game then I do suggest you split up. That way there less of a chance that you have to kill eachother."

"Can we team up with other tributes?" Lucy asked. Curtis let out a laugh then said "I'm not saying you can't team up with the other tributes. I'm just suggesting that unless you feel confident in an alliance don't bother. You understand?" Lucy nodded. Not that she had anything against Otonashi but fairy tail was her family so she would go with them. _But what will happen if we are the last ones left, then what will we do._ Lucy pushed the thought out of her mind.

Celeste came prancing through the doors and sat herself down at the table. "The food will be ready any time now." She told them with one of her big smiles. Just as she said the meal was served a couple of minutes later. Lucy dug in. The food here tasted better than anything she had eaten in Magnolia. And there was a ton of it. Chicken with different kinds of sauces, endless amounts of fruits, and at the end Celeste brought out a cake.

"This is for celebrating our brave tributes this year." She told them with her biggest smile yet. Lucy eagerly took some. Here she found herself hungrier than normal and she assumed it was because of the tributes lack of food. She hadn't been in district 8 long but it was enough to see that plenty of people there were underweight so it would make sense that she was as well. Of course after she had seen the later districts it wasn't nearly as bad.

The food was finished too quickly and Lucy didn't want to ask for more. Over eating was probably the worst thing you could do. Celeste left after the meal was over; probably to avoid listening to them talking about strategy. "What else should we know about surviving in the games?" Otonashi asked. Curtis drank the rest of his drink and then began to explain more to them.

"Water is the first thing you want to find. Even if you happen to find a backpack with water in it you'll need more for sure. If it's a snowy arena then you can use the snow. In a winter arena you want to find food and warmth. In a desert arena, you'll need to find everything. From what I've seen desert arenas are the hardest to win because you could just as easily die from hunger and thirst as another tribute. If you're lucky you'll get a forest arena. These are normally well supplied with water and food."

"Is it better to go to the cornucopia or to avoid it all together?" Lucy asked. She remembered hearing it as the place where all the food, water, weapons and other survival supplies was stored. "That's a good question. It depends on the arena. If it's a winter or desert map then you'll need to go there for sure. If it's a more moderate arena then you can get by without it. But if you go with running away from the cornucopia than you'll have to be knowledgeable about plants, traps, snares, and other things like that." Curtis told her.

Just to make sure that she'd heard right she asked. "So it all depends on the arena?" Curtis nodded and said "Yeah, basically."

"If there's nothing else that we need to know, then I'm going to bed." Otonashi told them as he stood up yawning.

"Nope, unless you have any questions." Curtis told them. Lucy had one and she asked. "Is it a smart idea to get sponsors?" At that moment Curtis stopped Otonashi from walking away and said. "Sorry, I forgot about that one. Yes you do want sponsors. Sponsors are able to give you things in the arena. Even if the gifts are small they are super useful. The more sponsors you have the more likely you are to get something in the arena. In order to get sponsors you have to have something that stands out about you. Take that Natsu kid for an example. He'll get a lot of sponsors because of how he acted at the reapings. Though his pink hair probably helped. Another way to get sponsors is to get a very high score on your private evaluations. They will bet on you more if they think you can win."

Lucy's head hurt from all the information she had taken in. Hopefully the other fairy tail members had picked up some of it as well.

"Thanks for all that helpful information, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Lucy told them after they had finished discussing shelters.

"Good night." Curtis and Fantine told her at the same time. Otonashi joined her as she walked to her bedroom.

"Good night." Otonashi told her before disappearing into his room. She opened the door to her own room which seemed so lonely at night. Especially since Natsu, Erza, and Gray weren't here to barge in on her. Before going to sleep she took a shower. There were thousands of different kinds of shampoos and soaps. Lucy couldn't help but think that this really was a strange world. While there was poverty in Fiore, it wasn't on such a large scale like this. Where one big Capitol was controlling smaller and poorer districts. Though from what she saw of some of the earlier districts they weren't nearly as poor.

Getting out of her shower she quickly changed into some pajamas. Earlier she had seen some bookshelves in one of the corners of the room. She sat down on one of the provided chairs and picked up a book that had caught her fancy. The strange world that the book was set in enthralled her and before she knew it the clock read 1 o'clock. Though she knew that she should probably go to bed this was probably her last chance to read. And so she finished it.

It was around three by the time that she finally crawled into bed even then she couldn't fall asleep. She was too busy thinking about the game. Natsu had been able to use his magic, of that she was sure. But then why didn't Erza. Erza could've easily gotten out of the reapings so why hadn't she.

 _Maybe if I had my keys then I could've used my magic. But if I can't how am I going to survive in the games._ Lucy tossed back and forth on the bed, an uncomfortable feeling had come over her. As much as she didn't want to think about it. What were they going to do if fairy tail got to the end of the game and it was only them left? Maybe when the playing field got small she would leave the group. There was no way she could hurt them let alone kill them. She ran the other tributes over in her head, those not belonging to fairy tail. Except for a few of them she was sure they were all capable of killing her.

She was sure that Levy already had a list of who the most dangerous opponents were on it and already she had few that she would be watching carefully. The boy from 2 was going to be dangerous as well as the girls from 2, 6, and 9. And these were only the ones that stood out to her. Rolling over once more she tried to get comfortable. The only thing she knew for sure was that she would be a sitting duck unless she somehow got her keys or her whip back, even if it wasn't the Fleuve D'etoiles.

It wasn't until she saw the beginning signs of the sunrise that she finally managed to fall asleep, and even then she didn't rest well.


	5. Chapter 5

Otonashi opened his eyes to the sun streaming in through the window. It was morning and they were supposed to arrive in the Capitol sometime this morning. He sat and stretched. There was a soft knock at his door and Celeste peeked her head in, beaming in excitement.

"We are almost to the Capitol. I would suggest you come see it. It is really beautiful at this time of day." She told him.

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, where's the best view?" He asked.

"The dining car is really good." She told him and then closed the door. They were almost to the Capitol and that meant so were Yuri, Hinata, and Angel or Tachibana whatever you wanted to call her. He couldn't wait to see his friends but what would happen in the games. He was sure they would team up but could they really kill twenty other people.

Otonashi pushed the thought far from his mind and got dressed. When he opened the door Lucy was coming out as and she looked exhausted. There were big dark circles under her eyes and she seemed depressed. They walked toward the dining cart in silence. He could tell she was sad about something so he finally asked "Are you ok?"

Lucy didn't say anything for a while but she finally answered him. "I didn't sleep well last night. I was too busy thinking." So she had stayed up pretty late as well then.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"The game." She said. He'd been thinking about it too but he didn't tell her this.

"If it makes you feel better I promise that I won't fight you in the arena." He knew that Yuri would kill him for making a promise like that. Lucy could quite easily be a dangerous opponent and here he was telling her that he wouldn't even fight her. She smiled at him and then said "Thanks, I won't fight you either, even if we are the only tributes left." Otonashi stopped walking for a bit, they barely knew each other and they were already promising eachother things. This had to stop or he would end up making promises with everyone.

They walked the rest of the way to the dining car in silence. Celeste was there waiting for them hopping up and down in excitement. She grabbed their hands and quickly pulled them over to the window. "As soon as we go around this mountain you will get your first view of the Capitol. And sure enough they did. Otonashi stared at the huge city. The buildings were tall and seemed to sparkle. They crossed a bridge to enter the city. The water that the bridge crossed was so clear that you could see the bottom.

They approached the train station and people from the Capitol were on the sidelines waving and cheering for them. The Games were obviously a big deal here. "Ah, I'm finally home." Celeste sighed.

"Otonashi, Lucy! We've gotta get going. We need to take you to your stylists." Curtis said from behind them. Otonashi pulled himself from the window and followed Curtis as he led them out of the train. Otonashi looked around for of his friends. He did however find the pink haired boy from six. He noticed that Lucy was staring at the boy. He couldn't help but notice that it looked like Lucy somehow knew the boy, but he didn't have much time to think about it because he was dragged off to his stylist whatever that meant.

One thing Otonashi knew when he finally got to his chariot for the chariot ride was that he was never ever gonna let someone dress him up like he was now. The haircut he could stand but not the whole let's rub your skin so raw that you can't even feel it. He rubbed his sore arms as he sat on the back of the chariot. So far no one else had appeared in the chariot room so it was just him and the horses.

"Well that was fun." Lucy said bringing him out of his thoughts. When he turned to look at her she looked just as ridiculous as he did. "Nice outfit." He said and she glared at him. How these crazy outfits were supposed to get them sponsors he had no idea. He was basically wearing a king's robe with an assortment of different kinds and colors of clothes sewed on. But he had to admit that his wasn't nearly as embarrassing as Lucy's.

Her's was basically the same color with the same base red color but was just a bikini with a long cloak that covered her back and shoulders.

"I'm not sure how this is supposed to help us get sponsors but if all the outfits are like this I can't wait to see the rest." She told him with a creepy kind of smile and he wondered what she was thinking about. As if on cue the other tributes began to filter out. He didn't have time to find any of his friends because their stylists came out and shooed them onto their chariots.

"Remember to smile and wave." Celeste said from her spot by the stylists. They both nodded.

In order the chariots began to roll out starting with District one. Curious to see what the other outfits looked like he looked up at the big screen mounted on the wall.

The first Districts tributes were all decked out in expensive golden outfits and tons of jewelry. District 2 were dressed in black with different weapons strapped to their backs. The next district were dressed in gold and silver outfits with what looked like wires wrapped around their arms, legs, and torso. The tributes from district 4 were dressed as fisherman. The tributes from district 5, Angel were glowing balls of yellow. The tributes from district six he wasn't even sure. Those from seven were wearing plaid and overalls, and were sporting axes.

Their chariot was next. Otonashi took a deep breath and then their chariot was out in the light. Remembering what Celeste had said he waved and smiled at them. They rode down the long track where they saluted the president before they took their place next to the district 7 chariot. District 9 rolled over next to them and Otonashi recognized Hinata even though his hair had been died golden and was dressed as a wheat stalk. District 10 was dressed as farmers. And district 11 was dressed up in tree costumes. Apparently there were worst outfits then theirs.

The last chariot with tributes dressed all in black were district 12. The president, President Snow welcomed them all and then they rode off back to the chariot hold. Celeste was there beaming at them.

"You all looked wonderful." She told them. Otonashi doubted that was true but he didn't say anything and neither did Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Capitol

As soon as they got off of their chariots Lucy looked around for one of her guild members. The closest one to her was Gajeel since the other tributes were still coming back in. When she was sure no one paying attention she shout whispered "Gajeel!" He didn't hear her so she did it again. "Gajeel!" He still didn't hear her but his district partner did. The girl was short and looked to be around twelve or thirteen. She had shoulder length black hair and ebony eyes. Lucy tried to remember her name but failed.

The girl pointed at Gajeel and Lucy nodded. The girl tapped Gajeel and he looked down at the girl. The girl pointed to Lucy. Lucy motioned for him to come closer but he shook his head and tapped his ears. Lucy realized that he was telling her that he could hear her even if she spoke softly. "Do you know how we got here?" He shook his head. Great, neither did she. Before she could ask more Celeste came over and linked arms with her.

"Come on, it's time to go see your rooms. If you liked the train you will definitely like these. These are five times bigger than the train." Celeste droned on like always and Lucy was relieved by the time that they reached their room. There was a giant living room/kitchen/dining room and then stairs that led up to where the rooms were. Celeste was kind enough to leave her be and Lucy welcomed it.

Before she even collapsed on her bed she quickly changed out of her outfit. It was scratchy and tight and while she didn't normally have a problem with tight clothes these were just uncomfortable. She changed into something much more comfortable before collapsing on her bed. As promised the bed was twice as comfortable then her bed in the train. Not to mention there was basically a little library in this room. Taking one of the many books she sat down on her bed to read.

When dinner rolled around she didn't feel like leaving for the kitchen so instead she grabbed some cookies from a little fridge that was sitting in the corner of her room. And for the rest of the evening she spent her time reading. She wasn't even sure what time she finally turned the light off and fell asleep.

The next morning before the sun was even up Celeste was there knocking on the door.

"Time to get up Lucy, or you'll be late to training and since you only have one day I suggest you start early." Celeste said. Lucy mumbled something to her pillow but Celeste didn't here and she continued. "You're training outfit is in the closet and it's marked." Lucy rolled over and finally got up. She went over to the closet and just as Celeste had said, her training outfit was there. Lucy quickly changed into it and then finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later she was completely ready with her hair pulled back in a tight braid. This was it, today was training, tomorrow were the evaluations, then after that was the interview, and then it was the Hunger Games. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and stepped out.

"It's nice to see that you decided to join us for breakfast." Curtis told her.

"I'm sorry." She told him and took a seat next to him. She did feel bad for not showing up at dinner last night but the book had been so interesting. "I'll eat with you guys tonight" She said trying to make up for it. He shrugged and passed her the plate of pancakes. She tried to eat slowly but she was so excited to see all her friends again that she scarfed it all down. The fact that she missed dinner probably didn't help.

"Slow down there, or you'll choke on something." Curtis told her.

"That's what happens when you skip a meal, especially when you're from the districts." Fantine told her. Lucy tried to slow down but she still finished way before them. After they had all finished Curtis stood up and said "I guess I better show you where the training center is." They followed him into the elevator where he pressed a button labeled "training center". At the seventh floor the elevator stopped and the door opened to let more tributes on.

The girl had short blond hair with two long bangs that framed her face and she had yellow eyes. The boy had shoulder length wavy blond hair and yellow eyes as well. For a second she thought they were siblings, but they didn't act like it. It was quite obvious that they didn't like eachother.

"What's their problem?" Otonashi whispered to her. The girl seemed to finally take notice of her and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Leone." The girl told her. Lucy shook the hand and felt like her arm was about to come off. "I'm Lucy." She said back. Leone leaned forward "That jerk over there is Run." She whispered to Lucy. "He's gonna be the first person I take out when we get to the arena." Leone told her as she cracked each of her knuckles. Lucy backed up a bit. One thing was obvious, this girl was dangerous and she would do her best to avoid her.

At floor six the elevator stopped again. The door opened and Lucy found herself face to face with Natsu. "Lucy!" He yelled and came running at her. _If the others find out that we somehow know eachother were in trouble for sure._ She stuck her hand out and stopped him before he could say anymore. He looked at her confused and she motioned for him to be quiet.

He seemed to get the message and didn't say anymore. However everyone else was looking at them confused. Lucy didn't say anything and just turned to face the wall of the elevator.

Luckily they reached the training station before they ran into any other people from Fairy Tail. Lucy let the other's get out first and then she followed them. Curtis waved goodbye to her and Otonashi before he headed back up to his room. The room was empty and it seemed that they were the first group to arrive. Lucy caught up to Natsu and said "Follow me." He looked at her confused but did as she told him to.

Lucy went over to the knot tying station and kneeled down. He kneeled down next to her and asked "What was that about Lucy? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am, but we can't let the other tributes find out that we knew eachother before the games. That means when Erza, Gray and the others get here you're not going to pick any fights with them, and you're not going to run over their yelling their names. Got it." He nodded. And right after that the elevator dinged and out stepped Erza, Gray, Wendy and their district partners.

Erza, Gray, and Wendy all took their time coming over but soon they were all at the knot station.

"It's good to see that you're all okay." Erza told them. "I haven't' seen Levy or Gajeel but they should be here any time know." As if to prove that the elevator dinged again and out came Levy, Gajeel and the rest of the tributes. Just like the rest of them they took their time coming over to the station.

"It's about time you got here." Natsu said to Gajeel.

"You got a problem?" Gajeel asked.

"Be quiet both of you." Erza told them. "We'll discuss how we got here later, right now I think we should start training." Erza continued. They all obeyed and split up. Lucy wandered over to a plant station. So far she hadn't seen any whips or her keys so she might as well make herself useful in other ways. After she had been there for an hour or so Levy came over and joined her.

"There sure are a lot of plants that we need to know." Levy told her. Lucy nodded, then looked around to see if anyone was watching before asking "Can you use your magic?" Levy smiled at her and then quietly said "Solid script, Fire." Out in front of them appeared a small word fire that was also made out of fire. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. So at least you and Natsu can use your magic but I don't know about the others."

"I'm pretty sure Gajeel can." Levy said. Lucy smiled and was about to say more when someone else came to their station and they were forced to be quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I try to release 3 chapter's a week, but it doesn't always work out.**

Training Center

Otonashi wandered around the training center. Most of the stations had other tributes in them, so there was no way he would be able to talk to Hinata, Angel or Yuri any time soon. He finally headed over to the knife throwing station. Since there was nothing else for him to try he might as well do this. He picked up one, took aim, and threw it as the target. It missed by a couple feet and ended up hitting the wall behind it.

"Nice throw." He recognized the voice immediately.

"Hinata!" He said whirling around. He had been trying to get the blue haired boy's attention for some time now but Hinata had ignored him.

"It's about time you showed up, do you know where Yuri and Angel are?" Otonashi asked him, before picking up another knife.

"Yuri told me to tell you that we'll meet at lunch, until then just try to find a weapon you're good at since apparently there's no guns in the arena." Hinata said. Otonashi threw the knife and this time it hit the target but with the wrong end. Rolling his eyes he picked up another one. If he couldn't learn how to use any weapon he was doomed and so were the rest of them.

Otonashi eventually gave up on the throwing knives. He looked around for any other station that would be helpful and he found one. Putting down the knives he headed over to the first aid station. The only other person who was there besides him was a little girl. She long dark blue hair and big brown eyes. She looked a little nervous when he sat down on the other side of the station.

They didn't say anything and Otonashi tried to recall all he had learned when he had started to learn about being a doctor. Back in his old life that had been all he could think about. After his sister had died he studied to become a doctor. However he had died in a train crash before he could achieve his dream. That was how he ended up meeting Angel, Yuri, and Hinata. They had also showed up in the school because they were not satisfied with their lives.

"You might want to tighten the bandage." The blue haired girl told him. He was snapped out of thought and looked down where he had been working. The fake blood was coming out of the wound again. Tightening the bandage he smiled at the girl "Thanks."

"No problem. But I'm having trouble remembering what kind of plant you put on burns." She said. Otonashi thought for a second or two. There were a few plants that could do this but some were easier to find then others.

"I would use Aloe, it's easier find." Otonashi told her.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She said taking one of the plants out of a little container. "This is it right?" She asked, holding up the plant so that he could see it. Otonashi nodded and then went back to work on his dummy. The blood had stopped coming out and know he could move to the burns.

Before he could start though, the lunch bell rang. He was thinking of asking the girl if she wanted to team up with him but she was already hurrying away to where a large group of tributes were gathering. He counted at least seven which was the biggest alliance so far. It seemed already that alliances had been formed. He went over and grabbed a tray before getting in line behind the boy from 2.

He was pretty sure the boy from 2 was the tallest out of all the tributes. But so far it seemed like the boy hadn't teamed up with any of the other tributes. He was thinking of asking the boy to join his group but then he thought better of it. The boy was the last person he would want to face at the end of the games. He'd seen the boy with a bow and he was scary. Easily the best shot in the arena.

After he had gotten his lunch he went and sat down next to Yuri who had already gotten her food. Soon after Hinata and Angel joined them.

"I'm guessing were a team for sure." Hinata said with a smile. Yuri nodded and then said. "We need to come up a name though." Why, Otonashi wasn't sure. Well they discussed names he couldn't help but stare at two different alliances that looked like they were about to murder eachother. But they both happened to have four members on their team.

One side had the scary looking lady from 2 who he was pretty sure was Esdeath. The girl from 12 with the really dark almost black eyes, the boy with blond hair who had come down the elevator with them. And then the only one of them who didn't look like he was about to murder someone. He was pretty sure the boy was Wave from district 4. He remembered Wave was the district partner of the girl who had been at the healing station with him.

The other side consisted of the weird cat like girl from the elevator, Leone. A short boy with brown hair and really green eyes. The boy with neon green hair and green eyes. The only girl in the training center who was as scary as Esdeath had long black hair and blood red eyes was also on that team. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away. Just looking at them made him shiver.

"Otonashi. Otonashi. Otonashi!" He heard someone say before Yuri punched him in the arm. He rubbed it and asked. "What was that for?"

"We came up with a name, and we asked you for your opinion but you didn't say anything." Hinata told him.

"Oh, sorry. What was it?" He asked. Yuri rolled her eyes and Angel answered for him. "SSS. They decided just to keep you're old name." Otonashi smiled. The name brought back memories. Before he could say anything more the bell rung again signaling the end of the break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Just in case you were wondering, I am going by the animes, not the mangas.**

Capitol Training Center

Tatsumi watched the rest of his team. Akame was picking at her food and Leone was busy starring daggers at the other team. Earlier she'd told him that she'd gotten stuck being district partners with Run. Apparently he was pretty lucky, his district partner was a girl named Yui. Yui didn't talk much, but at least she wasn't annoying. Tatsumi looked over at Lubbock who was busy starring at his district partner from 1.

Tatsumi had to admit the girl was pretty, but much like Esdeath was pretty. The girl had long hip length red hair, and brown eyes.

"What's her name?" Tatsumi asked Lubbock.

"Erza." Lubbock mumbled. Tatsumi wasn't sure what was wrong with Lubbock, but considering Lubbock, Leone and him had all come back from the dead to die again, it didn't really surprise him. Tatsumi had been surprised when he had woken up in district 11 and then picked to be that year's tribute. He'd first assumed this had been the after world, but when he saw Akame he decided against it. As far as Akame knew she was still alive. Then again maybe she died in her asleep.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Do you want to come spar with me?" Akame asked him. Before he could yes Leone draped an arm around his shoulder and said "How about we go to the climbing section?" Tatsumi shrugged "What do you think Lubbock?"

Lubbock was still starring after Erza. "You would think he would stop now that he's dead." Akame said quietly. Leone laughed before saying. "Like that would happen." After they had finally gotten Lubbock's attention they were on their way to the rope climbing station when the boy with pink hair suddenly flew in front of them. He stood back up and yelled loudly at someone "Is that all you can hit me with ice princess?"

A boy with dark navy blue hair came running towards them. They took a step backwards so that the dark haired boy wouldn't knock them over. Another boy wasn't so lucky. He was pretty sure the boy's name was Eren. The boy fell backwards landing painfully on his bum. Tatsumi couldn't help but notice that the girl who'd been standing with him earlier looked about ready to jump into the fight but a shorter boy with blond hair held her back.

The dark haired boy tackled the recently standing pink haired boy back to the ground. The rest of his group couldn't help but stand there and stare. "Should we do something?" Tatsumi asked Leone, but the girl was too busy watching the fight with a crooked smile.

"I can split them up." Akame told him, but Tatsumi doubted she would do it without injuring anyone. Luckily Erza came running over. She picked up both of the boys by their collars and shoved their heads together before dropping them on the ground. She gave them a stern talking and they looked afraid of her. After that Erza turned and walked away in disgust.

Tatsumi turned to look at Lubbock who was starring after Erza with what Tatsumi thought looked like heart eyes.

"She's the one for me." Lubbock said.

"I thought Najenda is the one for you." Leone said with a smirk.

"She was, but I'm dead and she's alive." Lubbock said. Leone rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm before directing the group toward the climbing station. Tatsumi smiled. It was good to be back with his comrades, even if they were all dead. If the afterlife was like this then maybe he wouldn't mind it so much. And there was no way they couldn't win. Hopefully the other tributes would take eachother out so that they would only have to worry about the Yeagars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry that's it's so short.**

Capitol Training Center

Yui let her head rest on the table. The lunch bell had rung an hour ago but she hadn't moved at all. Apollon had wandered off to the archery station to practice. It had become pretty obvious that they somehow didn't fit into any of the groups. They were the smallest group and not even the strongest individually. She sighed and stood up. All she could do was hopefully try and get some sponsors. If both her and Apollon failed they would be taken out the second they got in the arena.

Sighing she stood up and headed over to the sword station. She had fought with swords since she was little but that didn't make her any better. It was always more to help her relax and while she was fast with it she didn't think she could ever kill someone. She would try to avoid the fighting and killing. Apollon had already agreed that they should try to get as far as possible from the cornucopia as possible. He told her to ignore anything near the cornucopia, he would get a bow and then they would take off.

The line at sword station was pretty long so she had plenty of time to watch the other tributes fight. She couldn't help but notice that three of tributes who also seemed to be a team, had almost the same fighting style. Each of them fought with two thin swords and moved around a lot. Though it soon became obvious that the girl with short black hair and dark eyes was the best as using the two swords.

"Good job Mikasa." The instructor told the black haired girl as she took out yet another dummy. That group of three wandered off and then it was her turn. She picked up one of the longer and thinner swords. The instructor asked for her name and she gave it. He asked her if she wanted to fight him or just practice on the dummies. She said dummies and he set some aside for her while he went to work with the next tribute.

Taking a deep breath she practiced for quite a while on the dummies. Making sure to recall each move that she had ever learned. It was hard even if she took her time doing it. After she had finished, she worked on combining them. After an hour or so of this she put her sword back in its place and walked over to where Apollon was practicing archery. Yui watched as arrow after arrow hit the center of the target.

Yui was sure that without her to burden him he could easily win the games. After all he was a god. And a powerful one at that. She hoped the rest of their group was holding up fine without them there to break up any disagreements.

"Do you want me to teach you how to shoot?" He asked her. Yui looked up at him surprised. She nodded and he helped her pick out a smaller bow. After a couple of tries she finally hit the target. They spent the rest of the afternoon there practicing archery. At least by the end she'd finally hit a moving target.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter**

Capitol Floor 3 of Tributes Hotel

Levy was happy to finally get back to her room. It was a relief to see that her fellow guild mates were safe and unhurt, but since they were here it meant that only one of them could win. The rest of them would have to die one way or another. Her district partner, Armin joined her on the couch. They got along well enough and were both smart.

When it came to district partners she was feeling pretty lucky. There were some pretty scary looking tributes out there, such as the other boy in Armin's alliance. First of all the boy was really good at hand to hand combat, and then he seemed to be watching every single tribute as though he was trying to decide who to take out first.

Tomorrow were the evaluations and she knew that she would have to score at least a seven to get any sponsors. She had spent the whole day yesterday watching several of the older games and watching the different strategies. Apparently there was normally one alliance that had tributes from 1, 2 sometimes 3, and 4 in it. This alliance was called the career alliance, and for the most part these tributes won. Occasionally a tribute from the later districts would win, but that was rare.

Which was why she was so confused now. There didn't seem to be a career alliance. Though she was starting to think that maybe the Fairy Tail group was basically like the career alliance. There were seven of them and they were all from earlier districts. Another thing that she didn't quite understand was that every single tribute had an alliance. Some were smaller than others but they were still there.

As far as she had read and watched most tributes didn't have an alliance coming into the games besides the career tributes. Most non career alliances were formed when you happened to run into someone in the arena that you thought could be an asset and help you get farther in the games.

Another thing that she had to find a way to warn the Fairy Tail members was the bloodbath. At the beginning of the game most tributes would run to or near the cornucopia to get anything that would help them survive in the games. The career tributes normally killed a decent amount of them. Levy wasn't quite sure how this would work since there weren't any career tributes, but it was best to get away from the cornucopia.

After they all got away from the cornucopia the only thing she was having trouble with was trying to find eachother. Natsu could make a smoke signal, but how would they know it was him and not another tribute. Levy rubbed her head in frustration. There were just so many things that could happen. One of them might get killed, or they might not be able to find eachother. And if they ran off in a big mob then they would draw a lot of attention for sure. Maybe she should go with the buddy system. There were seven of them but if they put the highest scoring member with the lowest scoring member that would work.

But if Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu all ended up together, they're alliance was doomed. One way or another a fight would start and it would draw in other high scoring tributes. Levy took a deep breath to calm herself down, she would wait to see what each of their members got and then she would assign buddies.

Evaluation Room, Capitol

Levy entered the training room. She was shaking slightly. Off to one side were an endless amount of weapons. She decided to stay away from there. Off to another side was a yellow sign that read magic. Before she did anything she went to middle and said "Levy Mcgarden, District 3." The evaluators looked her over and didn't appear too impressed.

Then again, why would they? She was short and not very strong. Taking a deep breath she headed over to the magic station. The people appeared somewhat surprised. On it was a box of syringes labeled "Enable Magic". Yesterday she had been able to use magic but not very easily. And this morning when she had tried she wasn't even able to do it. Taking the syringe she read the directions. "Insert into vain. She did as she was told and then went over to where the dummies were.

"Solid script, iron." Iron appeared overhead and she threw it at the dummies knocking them over. "Solid script, fire." She then threw the fire at the dummies scorching them with burn marks. Satisfied with her score she did a quick bow and the left the training center.

Floor 3, Capitol

Levy bounced up and down on the couch. She felt she had done well, and was eager to see what her scores were. Armin and their mentors joined the wait as they all sat on the couch eager to see the scores.

"Now, what you have all been waiting for. This year's tribute's scores. And let me tell you this year's tributes are especially talented. No one scored below a six." The man on TV said. Levy's mouth dropped open. It was quite normal for a tribute to get a three or a four. Five and six were considered decent scores, well the rest could easily land you sponsors.

"And now, without further ado, I present to you the tribute's scores. District 1, we have Lubbock with a score of 8, Erza with a score of 10. District 2, we have Apollon with a score of 10, Esdeath with a score of 11." Levy stared in shock at the TV. Both of her mentors were staring at the screen their mouths agape. An 11 was almost unheard of.

Levy clenched and unclenched her hand nervously she was next. "District 3, we have Armin with a score of 7, Levy with a score of 7." Levy smiled, it wasn't the highest but it would hopefully get her some sponsors. "District 4, Wave with a score of 8, Wendy with a score of 7. District 5, Gray with a score of 9, Angel with a score of 9. District 6, Natsu with a score of 10, Akame with a score of 10. District 7, Run with a score of 9, Leone with a score of 8. District 8, Otonashi with a score of 7, Lucy with a score of 8. District 9, Hinata with a score of 7, Mikasa with a score of 10. District 10, Eren with a score of 9, Yuri with a score of 8. District 11, Tatsumi with a score of 8, Yui with a score of 6. And finally District 12, Gajeel with a score of 10, and Kurome with a score of 10."

Levy stared at the screen as it went blank. How in the world did this many people score so high. At this point this was seriously any one's game. Even the mentors seemed lost for words. And why wouldn't they. This was probably the highest scoring group of tributes. Even with their numbers the Fairy Tail members could easily get destroyed. The best option now was definitely to get away from the cornucopia.

Levy headed upstairs and then grabbed a piece of paper. It was time for her to figure out how to get all the Fairy Tail members away from the bloodbath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter**

Capitol, Interview

Lucy waited nervously for her turn with the interviewer. Tonight would be her last night in the Capitol. Tomorrow she would be entering the arena. She wondered what it would look like. For her sake she hoped it would be a forest, or a jungle with plenty of food. Right before they had taken their places on the stage Levy had quietly told her to find Wendy and Natsu as soon as the game started. Apparently Levy thought that their group would be an obvious threat if they all ran away from the cornucopia together.

Lucy wanted to know why they just didn't try to take the cornucopia. Their team had the most tributes, and besides the occasional tribute, the highest scores. Lucy watched as her guild mates made up stories about their life in the districts. There wasn't much else they could say. It wasn't like they could say "Hey we're from a different world" Or something like that.

Soon her turn came up. Lucy stood up shakily, luckily her dress helped disguise it. The blue dress flowed around her as she made her way to the chair and took a seat. The interviewer smiled at her and she couldn't help but stare at his fake white teeth. She knew she had stared a little too long when the interviewer made a hand motion to get her attention.

She quickly looked away and sat up straighter in the chair, just like Celeste had told her to. All of her friends had done this, so could she.

"Now Lucy, I've heard that almost all the tributes in the arena are at least in teams of two. Is that right?" The man asked. She nodded and tried to play her part. "Yes, that's true." She answered

"Really, and only after one day of training. I must say, you tributes are a friendly bunch aren't you?" She nodded not really sure what to say.

"Do you think you have a chance of winning?" He asked trying to get her to talk.

"I think I might have a chance, but if I don't I'm sure one of my friends will." She said. The man looked at her strangely and she realized she had slipped. How could her and the rest of her guild mates be friends if they'd only just met?

"They're your friends?" He asked, with a confused expression on his face. She knew that she would have to stick with it now she'd said it.

"Yes, if I can't win. I at least want one of them to win." As soon as she had said it there was a loud "aww" from the crowd. The man chuckled and said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, but we only have a couple of minutes. So before we end, what has been you're favorite part of the capitol." Before he had finished asking the question she knew what she was going to say.

"The books." She said without hesitation.

"We do have quite a lot of books here." He said with a smile. Taking her hand he stood up, and lifted it into the air. "From District 8, we have Lucy Heartfilia." He said then let her go.

Lucy quickly hurried over back to her chair. Her friends smiled at her as she passed. She would do her best to make one of them win.

Capitol, Entrance to Arena

Lucy looked down at her outfit. It consisted of a pair of comfortable pants, and a short sleeved shirt. Covering it was dark blue jacket. This was it, in a couple of minutes she would go up the tube to enter the arena. She touched the part of her wrist where the tracker had been injected. Several of the other tributes had been confused by it so she was sure that this was something only the tributes and game makers knew about.

Fantine was there waiting with her. She assumed that Curtis had gone with Otonashi. Fantine gave her a sad smile and said "Remember to look for the people in your alliance. If you can't find them either try to find Otonashi or get as far away from the cornucopia as you can." Lucy nodded. "Also, try and grab a backpack, especially if it looks like it might be a desert or a snowy place." Fantine reminded her.

Lucy listened closely to Fantine's last minute instructions until it was time for her to enter the tube. Lucy took her place in the tube and looked up. Strangely enough there was no light at the top. The tube closed around her and Fantine waved once more and mouthed "Win." Lucy nodded and then the tube shot upwards.

 **Author's Note: Let the Hunger Games begin**


	12. Chapter 12

Entrance to the Arena

Lucy fell against the side of the tube when it suddenly came to a stop. She looked around confused. Was there a malfunction or something, but the number was still counting down. It was pitch black and she felt herself shiver despite the jacket. Suddenly the sides of the tube were gone. The number was slowly counting down. "10, 9, 8." Lucy took a deep breath. "7, 6, 5." She got ready to run. "4, 3, 2" To where she had no idea. "1"

"Let 57th annual Hunger Games begin." A voice said from somewhere in the dark room. Lucy hopped off the pedestal and reached for the wall, but there was nothing. She stumbled forward and felt her foot kick something. Reaching down she picked it up. After feeling it for a bit she realized it was a backpack. Slipping it on, she kept walking straight. She had to run into a wall sometime. Eventually she felt her hand brush against the stone wall.

Keeping one hand on the wall she continued to walk forward. After what seemed forever she felt some sort of pole. Looking up, she thought she could see some sort of light. Gripping the pole she began to climb up. After a little bit she felt some sort of bars sticking out of the main pole. The pole had become a ladder she slipped her hands around the smaller bars and continued to climb upwards toward the small light at the top.

Even with the help of the bars it was sill tiring. Eventually the light got bigger and finally she reached it, but there was some kind of trap door above her. She tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. Her arms, and legs were beginning to ache and she knew she had to get out of here before she fell. Lucy felt all the sides of the trapdoor and found a bolt.

After pulling it out, she could finally budge the trapdoor. It was still incredibly heavy but she eventually managed to lift it. The sunlight alone almost made her fall off the ladder. Covering her eyes with one hand, she tried to let her eyes adjust to the light as she climbed out of the hole. A couple of minutes later she could actually see.

She was in a large circular meadow and at the center was a large tower. She was sure that was the cornucopia. All around it, were little trapdoors much like hers. Lucy looked around for Natsu or Wendy. But there was no one except for few tributes running toward the cornucopia. She couldn't wait much longer but a golden glint caught her eye. Her keys. Without thinking she rushed forward. She tore open the bag and sure enough it was there, along with her whip.

Just before she could grab them, a long sword pocked the ground next to her weapons. Looking up she found herself staring into icy eyes. The girl, woman had long light blue hair. Lucy tried to back up and the woman looked at her with a bored expression. The sword moved up to her throat and Lucy knew she was about to die unless she did something quick.

Rolling quickly to the side she reached for her keys. The sword swung at her and Lucy managed to duck just in time. Her hand touched the side of the bag and she quickly grabbed it. Then she took off running toward the cornucopia. The woman was only a couple of feet behind her and would catch up anytime.

Lucy burst into the cornucopia and looked around frantically. The cornucopia was a round tower with stairs off to the far side. Different supplies were strewn everywhere but she didn't have time to grab anything. The woman was right on her trail. Lucy managed to make it to the stairs and quickly started running up them.

As she made her way up the tower she pushed the different barrels that contained food and other supplies behind her to slow the woman down. After several minutes of hard running she reached the top. Quickly she opened the door to what she hoped was the roof. Sure enough she found herself on top of the tower. Turning around she shut the door and locked it. She knew the lock wouldn't last but it should slow her down.

Anytime now the blue haired woman would open the door and Lucy knew she didn't stand a chance. Rushing to the side of the tower she looked over the side. More tributes were climbing out of their trapdoors and rushing to and away from the cornucopia. She thought that she recognized Levy but she wasn't sure.

That's when she noticed that a little bit to her left was a large rope that hung from the tower out to the trees. On the ground next to her were shorter, about her arm's length rope. Quickly she grabbed one and hung it over the rope. Clutching it tightly she jumped, Lucy heard the door open just as she began to slide down on the rope.

Sure enough, when Lucy looked back the blue haired woman was there watching her. For a second Lucy thought that the woman might come after her. Luckily the woman turned away from the rope and Lucy didn't see her again. As she continued to fly through the air she noticed the ground was quickly approaching.

In front of her was the tree which the rope was attached to. Her arms were aching but she held on. In a few seconds she would let go and hopefully land safely on the ground. Just before she ran out of rope she let go. She flew a couple feet further and then her feet hit the ground. Her legs buckled under impact and she quickly rolled to take some of it off them.

She didn't realized her eyes had been closed until she opened them and found herself face to face with the blonde haired boy from 2. He was kneeling down next to her but wasn't looking at her. Instead he seemed to be looking up at the trees. Behind him was a girl with purple hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. When she nodded he stood up. Lucy watched as he fingered his bow before turning away. The purple haired girl followed quickly behind him. Once they were gone Lucy let out a sigh of relief before sitting up. Why they hadn't killed her she wasn't sure. Before she could think about it much longer Natsu burst through the trees, Wendy in tow behind him.

"Lucy!" She heard him yell as he came running over.

"We saw you come into the woods." Wendy said. Lucy smiled. Now that they were in a group they were much safer.

"Do we try and find the rest of our group now?" Wendy asked. Lucy looked over at Natsu who was busy sniffing the air. When he didn't say anything she said "Sure." With that they took off through the woods.

 **Author's Note: So the Hunger Games officially started, please tell me in the review section who you think will win.**


	13. Chapter 13

Arena, Day 1

Erza listened for the sound of canons as she hiked through the woods. She was supposed to meet up with other members from her guild but she'd been unable to find any of them. Her sword clutched tightly, she followed the sound of what she thought was a river. From what she'd heard no one had been killed yet. Whether that was a good or bad thing she wasn't sure yet. It meant that none of her guild mates had been killed but it also meant that there were still plenty of other tributes to run into.

After a few more minutes of walking she left the woods and found herself on a beach. A wide river was in front of her, and on the other side she could make out mountains. Crossing the river right now wasn't a good idea, so instead she walked along the beach, if any of her guild mates ran in this direction they would certainly end up by the river.

She walked for several hours before she heard sound. She could hear leaves rustling and she quickly jumped behind one of the many rocks that dotted the beach. She heard people talking but she didn't recognize any of them. Luckily they were only two of them. They were approaching her rock and if she didn't move quickly then she would be dead. Peeking quickly to the side she recognized the boy from 2, Apollon and the girl from 11.

This was it. She didn't plan on killing them, but definitely hurting them. This would give her time to move farther down the beach. Just as she was about to move to attack an arrow planted itself in the ground right next to her hand. She'd forgotten, Apollon was good with a bow. If she even moved from behind the rock he could easily shoot her. What she would give to be able to use her magic. Last night she'd been able to summon one of her armors but it had weakened her. Now she couldn't summon them at all.

Her only chance was to somehow be able to block the arrow with her sword. Which wasn't impossible but difficult. Taking a deep breath she jumped from behind the rock and toward them. Apollo was taken by surprise and that gave her sometime to think. Just as he was about to release she quickly ducked and rolled forward. She felt the rush of air as the arrow sailed past. Now she was only a couple feet away from him.

Swinging her sword she managed to cut the bow in half just as the arrow was let loose. Erza felt herself being jerked back by the force of the arrow. It had impaled itself deeply in her stomach and if she removed it, she would bleed out for sure. Instead she swallowed the pain and took a step forward. Apollo, bow now broken jumped at her with an arrow in his hand.

Erza wasn't able to move, but she somehow managed to raise her sword in time to block the arrow. Apollo wasn't able to stop his attack and he collided into her and they both fell to the ground. Erza closed her eyes as her back hit the ground, sending a painful jolt through her. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the lifeless green eyes of Apollo. Her sword was impaled through his chest.

The purple haired girl stared at her from a couple of feet away. A canon went off and she was sure it marked the end of Apollo. Erza saw tears form at the corner of the girl's eyes. She tried to sit up but let out a loud groan as she felt the arrow deepen itself into her body. Slowly she let herself fall back to the ground. The purple haired girl quickly turned and took off running toward the large body of water.

Erza knew what the girl was doing before the girl had even entered the water For the briefest second Erza thought about going after her but the idea quickly dismissed itself from her mind. Every time she moved more pain entered her stomach. Lying there on the beach, she knew that if she didn't get help then she was dead for sure. Just before she blacked out she thought she heard the familiar voices of Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, but she wasn't sure.

Erza felt someone shaking her. Looking around she realized that she'd only been out for a few seconds at the most. Wendy was kneeling down next to her. Apollo's lifeless body was still on top of her. Her head felt light and she was sure it dealt with the loss of blood. Wendy's mouth was moving but Erza couldn't hear anything she was saying.

Wendy was giving directions and Natsu lifted Apollo's dead body off her. After several minutes of fighting to stay conscious Erza let herself start to drift away. She was safe, Wendy could heal her. And now all they had to do was find Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. Before her eyes could flutter shut she felt ice cold water get dumped on her face.

Why wouldn't they let her fall asleep? Then the pain would finally go away. She felt something get stuffed into her mouth and she wondered what it was for. It didn't take her long to figure out. The arrow was suddenly jerked out of her stomach and she screamed into the piece of cloth. She could faintly see the bloodied arrow before it was put out of sight.

The pain was still there, but it was different. She felt Wendy tightly bandage her stomach area. If they could find a way to get their magic back then Wendy could fully heal the wound but until then there was nothing they could do to help her with the pain. She felt herself get hoisted up so that she was leaning against Natsu.

She was half unconscious as she felt herself move her legs so that they could make it to the shelter of the woods. Natsu lowered her against one of the trees so that she could sit up. Taking deep breaths she tried to ignore the pain. Slowly she began to hear Wendy talking to her again.

"That's it. Breathe slowly. As soon as we get our magic back I'll heal it fully." Wendy told her. Erza could do nothing but nod. Her eyes began to close and this time Wendy didn't seem as concerned. Well the pain made it difficult she was eventually able to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Arena, Day 1 and Night 1

Yui dove into the water. While she was sure that the red haired girl wouldn't be able to kill her, she wasn't sure about the other three people who'd come running onto the beach. She recognized the blonde haired girl as the one who Apollon had talked to only an hour before. Apollon. She pushed the thought of him out of her mind. Right now getting away was the most important. Her arms continued to move and propel her forward but it didn't seem to make the mountain range come any closer.

About halfway, or what she thought was halfway she paused to rest for a minute. Looking back she saw that the beach was now empty. At least that meant that they weren't coming after her. If they caught up to her she was sure that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. After she'd given her arms a chance to rest she started towards the mountain range again.

By the time she managed to drag herself out of the water she was exhausted. Her arms felt like jelly and she didn't even bother moving as she collapsed on the rocky shore. A couple minutes later she sat up, mostly due to the fact that the rocks were uncomfortable to lay on. She crawled over to one of the bigger boulders and leaned against.

She looked out at the wide river and then at the forest behind it. Maybe she would be safe on this side of the water. She didn't think anyone else would want to swim this far just to get to some mountains. Though food would be an issue she was sure there were some kind of fish in the river. Maybe she could catch some. And if that failed maybe she could look for clams.

She took off her backpack and decided to go through it. Inside it was some rope, a small thin knife, an apple, water purifier pills, a pack of matches, and a full water canteen. A sigh escaped her mouth, at least she was set for the rest of the day. While an apple wasn't much it should last her for the rest of the day, it would have to. She was too tired to try and catch something.

A brief flash of movement caught her eye and she turned to get a better look. A since of dread went through her when she saw a dorsal fin peek above the surface of the water. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But it was still there. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that she'd been in the water with that thing.

She hadn't seen it when she had dived into the water, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. There was no way in the world that she would ever swim across the river again. But how was the shark still alive. Sharks were salt water fish, not freshwater. And the river hadn't smelled like salt at all. She shrugged her shoulders, maybe the shark would keep other tributes from crossing the river.

Standing up she decided she'd better get away from the side of the river. Even with the shark in the water it didn't mean that other tributes wouldn't cross the river. They could easily not even know that the shark was there. After she's hoisted her backpack back on, she set off.

The gradual uphill climb began to wear on her. Now instead of just her arms aching her legs also hurt. The sun was beginning to sink into the mountains in front of her. She wasn't sure what kind of animals lived in the mountains, if there even were some. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything to dangerous.

As she continued to walk farther away from the river, the small stones underneath her gradually changed into hard rock. There were still the occasional boulder but now it was mostly just the cold rock underneath her. The sky was all dark before she found a suitable hiding place.

A cluster of huge stones formed what she thought looked to be a small cave. The opening was tiny and she could barely fit through. She was sure that anyone bigger than her wouldn't be able to fit through the opening. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light she couldn't believe her eyes. The cave was a lot bigger than it looked and off to one side was a little pool of water.

If she managed to find more food, this would be the perfect place to hide out until there were less tributes. Peeking out through the entry way she was able to make out the river far below her and what she thought were several fires scattered among the woods, and one on the beach. Apparently none of the other tributes were too keen on hiding out.

"I'm sure." A voice that seemed to come out of nowhere said. Quickly she plastered herself to the wall. Too scared to even breathe.

"Are you sure?" A feminine voice said this time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. When we were crossing the river earlier today I saw the purple haired girl coming in this direction." The male voice said again. Yui covered her mouth to keep from saying anything.

"How about we check this area of the mountain? If we don't find her then we'll go set up camp somewhere." Another girl voice said. The footsteps approached the cave, and Yui was sure that there were at least four of them, maybe more. It sounded like someone kneeled down next to the entrance.

"I found a cave." The second female voice said this time. Yui wished she could melt into the stone. If they came in the cave she was dead there was no place to hide from them anymore. Yui heard what she thought sounded like sniffing, but she wasn't sure. "There's something or someone in there." The girl who was kneeling next to the entrance said.

"So go see what it is." The first girl's voice said.

"I can't, there's no way I could squeeze through that entrance." The sniffer's voice said with disdain. "One of you three will have to do it." She continued.

"I'll do it." Yui instantly recognized the voice as Tatsumi. So this was the group with the weird cat like girl, which explained the sniffing. The boy with neon green hair, the girl who looked like she could kill you with just about anything, and then Tatsumi. As much as she wanted to move, or do anything she was frozen in fear. Taking her knife she clutched it tightly in her hand. If worse came to worse she would at least put up a fight.

She felt the sweat slide down her face as she heard someone begin crawling through the entrance. "If you need help, with whatever is in there just yell." Said a voice that belonged to the cat like girl. "We'll send Lubbock in to help you." She continued.

Yui watched as Tatsumi's head popped through the opening. He didn't appear to see her but then again, she hadn't been able to see anything when she'd first entered the cave.

"Do you need some light?" The girl with the long black hair asked.

"Sure." Tatsumi said. He'd finally pulled himself all the way into the cave and was looking around. For a second she thought he might trip over her when he tried to move around. Luckily she moved just in time. He stumbled around the cave waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"We have a torch out here if you need it." The cat girl said. Yui watched as he stumbled back over to the entrance. Sure enough Tatsumi stuck in hand through the entrance and when he withdrew he was holding a small torch. He didn't look too surprised when he saw her cowering against the side of the cave. When he didn't move, it took her a little while realize why.

Her hand was shaking violently as she held the knife pointed just at him. Why hadn't she killed him when he first entered? But she knew the answer before she'd even finished thinking the question. Even if it were a complete stranger, she doubted she would be able to kill them, even if they attacked first. Sure she might wound them, but she would run away right after. And Tatsumi was her district partner, even if meant nothing to him, she'd already promised herself that she would never kill him.

"Sooo, is there anything in there?" the other boy's voice said. Tatsumi paused for a second before saying. "No, there are a couple rats but nothing else." As if to prove that was true a rat seemed to crawl out of one of the crevices in the rocks. He didn't even look at her as he quickly crawled back out of the cave. The group continued to talk, but soon there voices moved away.

And after what seemed like forever Yui finally moved. She dropped her head onto her knees letting out a long sigh. Somehow she'd survived. Though she was curious as to how the group got across without disturbing the shark she realized that it would be dumb to leave the cave before a couple of days had past. There was water in the cave, and if she had to she could eat some of the rats, though she would have to find some firewood.

Now that she was actually alone again, she didn't know what to do. She was too afraid to sleep and leaving the cave could easily be a suicide mission. Instead she reached into her pack and pulled out the apple. Apparently all the excitement and made her forget how hungry she was. She bit into and couldn't believe how good it tasted. In what seemed like only a few bites the apple was done.

She rubbed her still hungry stomach. Tomorrow she would finish exploring the cave, and hopefully there would be some more light. She took her jacket off and used it as a pillow. As hard as the ground was exhaustion caused her to fall asleep. However before she could fall asleep a loud anthem started to play. But she was too tired to check it out and drifted off as soon as it had finished playing.


	15. Chapter 15

Night 1

Levy clutched the backpack tightly to her chest as she sprinted through the woods. Her head still ached from where she'd accidently ran into a low branch. Gajeel and Gray weren't too far away. She'd managed to convince them to stay behind so that she could get the backpack. The sound of people crashing through the woods behind her sped her on. If they caught her they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Suddenly an arm jerked her violently to the side. She desperately tried to yank away but was unable to.

"Calm down shrimp." A voice told her gruffly. She relaxed when she recognized Gajeel's voice.

"You scared me." Levy told him once the sound of footsteps faded away. He gave her toothy grin.

"Sorry, Gray told me to come find you." He said. Levy rolled her eyes but didn't' say anything about it.

"Where is Gray?" She asked. It wasn't a good idea to split up especially with three trained fighters on their heels. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and said "At our meeting point." Levy quickly took off making sure to keep a hand tightly on the bag. If she dropped this bag then her mission would've been for nothing. While both Gajeel and Gray were good at hand to hand combat they wouldn't stand a chance against people with weapons they needed their magic and Levy had found a way to get it to them.

They ran through the woods and eventually found Gray waiting at the tree for them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked them when they'd gotten back. Levy nodded her head excitedly and said "I did, but we don't have much time. The group that was guarding the tower saw me and are close behind us." As if to prove what she said was true they heard people making their way through the woods.

If they ran, the group would catch up to them. Levy was exhausted and she didn't think she could run much longer. Instead she looked around for a good hiding place. As she was taking a step forward she suddenly felt the ground beneath her give away. She found herself lying in a sandy pit. Gajeel and Gray peeked their heads over the side and she motioned for them to come.

The pit wasn't big and they had to huddle against the side of the pit to avoid being seen.

"I heard some noise over here." A boy's voice said. A couple minutes later they heard what sounded like people stepping on the ground above them. Levy scooched herself farther back into the wall.

"I don't see anything." A quiet girl's voice said. Levy could hear the heavy breathing of one of the members.

"I'll fly up and see if we see anything." An older male's voice said. Levy heart seemed to freeze and she couldn't keep the small squeak of fear escape her lips. Everything went silent and Gajeel and Gray both slowly turned to look at her. Levy covered her mouth, how could she be so stupid. Of course it was possible that these people had powers as well.

She slowly opened the backpack. Inside it were five syringes, she was sure that these would give them their power back. Before she could say anything the ground on top of her seemed to collapse. Levy tried to move but it tumbled down on top of her pinning her to the ground. The backpack was knocked just out of reach. Luckily the air around them was now surrounded by dust. As much as her throat itched she refused to cough.

After the dust had settled she found herself staring at the three figures that stood by the tree. Two of them held weapons but the third had huge white wings spreading out behind him. The shorter one, the girl took a step forward but appeared to be shacking violently. Levy was sure the girl was sick or something but she ignored her. She reached her hand forward and managed to grasp the backpack. She pulled it towards her and held it tightly.

Gajeel and Gray were both covered nearly in the heavy sand. The boy with black hair and blue eyes took a step towards her and said "If you give us the syringes, we'll let you go." Levy thought for a second, they wanted the syringes, but why? They were afraid of someone else getting them, that part she was sure of, but they already had their powers back. And why were they asking for them instead of attacking.

"Well?" The boy asked. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself out of the sand and stumbled forward. They let her regain her balance and she turned to face them.

"I'm sorry but my friends need these more." She said. Before they could react she quickly threw a syringe at Gajeel, and another one at Gray. "Put them in your wri…" Levy gasped. She watched as the short black haired girl jerked her sword out of her body. Levy could feel the blood pouring out of her stomach. "That was stupid." The black haired girl said as she turned away from Levy.

Levy fell back onto the sand, blood gushing out of the wound in her stomach. "Levy!" She recognized Gajeel's agonized scream. She smiled briefly when she saw a huge flash of light shoot through the sky, shortly after another one joined it. _Good. They both unlocked their magic._ She thought to herself. A giant wall of ice suddenly formed around them, blocking out the two other boys.

The black haired girl found herself facing Gajeel and Gray. Levy could tell that the black haired girl was weakened. The girl shook violently as she held her sword out in front of her. At first Levy expected her to use her speed but it seemed as though the girl was all tired out. Levy didn't even know how the girl had moved that fast. The girl had to have moved almost as fast as Jet did. Still at least the girl was no match for Gajeel and Gray.

The black haired girl suddenly collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. Levy could feel herself slowly drifting away. When the black haired girl slumped over, Levy knew that the girl was dead, and a loud canon blast confirmed it. She smiled, knowing that Gajeel and Gray would be able to get away. Gajeel came running over to her, picking her up gently.

Levy fought to keep herself awake.

"Levy, Levy, please don't go." Gajeel's gruff voice said. She smiled at him quickly, and then finally let her eyes close so that he wouldn't have to see her lifeless eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Night 1, late night, early morning

Lucy jerked when she heard two cannons go off within close proximity of their group. Whoever had died was pretty close to their camp. She looked over to where the rest of the group was sleeping soundly. She'd volunteered to take the second watch and let the others sleep. About ten minutes ago Natsu had come and woken her up. She yawned and stretched her arms to help keep her awake.

She shivered and wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders. They had matches but none of them thought it was a good idea to light a fire especially since they were pretty close to the cornucopia. Glancing up to the mountains on the other side, she could see where one or more tributes had lit a fire.

A sudden snap of a branch brought her back to the forest. She clutched her whip tightly. Listening closely she thought she heard what sounded like angry whispering. Slowly she stood up and approached the noise in the forest, keeping her whip ready.

"How do you know it's them?" A voice which she recognized as Gray's said. She smiled in relief.

"How do you think?" A voice she knew belonged to Gajeel said. That meant that Levy must be with them. Gajeel would never leave Levy to fend for herself in an arena filled with killers. There was a long silence before Gajeel finally said "I smelled them."

"Of course, like you always do." Gray's voice said. Lucy waited until they'd stepped out of the woods and into the clearing before running over to them.

"You guys finally found us." She said hurrying over to them. She expected Levy to burst out of the woods behind them and give her a hug, when she didn't she looked up at them confused.

"Where's Levy?" She asked, her voice shaking. Gajeel looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. Her voice caught in her throat, but she managed to say "Gray…"

"She, she died getting us these." He said as he held up a bag. She looked confused what was in there that would've cost Levy her life. Taking the bag slowly she blinked away the tears and turned away from her two guildmates. Slowly she opened the bag and looked inside. Even with the dim light she was able to make out three syringes. Taking one she held it up for them to see and asked. "What are these?"

They didn't say anything for a bit and then Gajeel said "They give you back your magic." Lucy felt her head go dizzy. If they had magic then this totally changed the game. One of them could win for sure. Turning she hurried over to where the others were sleeping.

"Natsu, Erza, Wendy. You guys have to wake up." She shook them roughly and Natsu raised his head.

"What is it Lucy?" He said after he'd finished yawning. Wendy and Erza also woke. Though Erza's eyes seemed a bit foggy. After they'd woken up more and could actually think she said "Levy died, but she got us these." She held up a bag for them to see.

"Levy's dead." They all said at the same time and sat up straighter. Though none of them said anything the grief was written all over their faces. For a couple of minutes no one said anything. It was finally Erza who broke the silence.

"What did she give us?" Erza asked with a shay voice. Shaking away the different scenarios of how Levy could've died Lucy said "Gray and Gajeel say that these syringes will give us our powers back."

"How many are there?" Natsu asked.

"That's another problem. There's only three, so one of us won't be able to get our magic back. Yet." Lucy told them. Erza closed her eyes thinking.

"One of them has to go to Wendy." Natsu said. And Lucy agreed, with Wendy's healing magic they would be able to last much longer. Lucy handed one to Wendy who held it. They thought for a bit and finally Natsu shrugged said. "You and Erza can have them." He told Lucy and Erza. Lucy was about to protest but Natsu cut her off. "I don't need them. You and Erza do." Lucy wanted to argue with him but didn't.

"You inject it into your wrist." Gray told them. Taking the syringe Lucy injected it into her wrist. Suddenly there was a big flash of light that seemed to surround her and suddenly her magic seemed to seep back into her. Once the flash had disappeared Lucy stumbled back. As much as she wanted to immediately summon one of her spirits she didn't.

There were two more big flashes as Wendy and Erza both injected the syringe into their wrist. Lucy helped Erza lean back against the tree so that Wendy could now fully heal her. Sometime later she drifted off.

When she woke up, it was still dark. However she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched. The rest of the group was still sleeping. Apparently they'd forgotten to post a guard before they'd all fallen asleep. Lucy was relieved to see that Erza was sleeping much easier but it still didn't clear away the guilt she felt.

Because of their group's need of magic Levy had died. She fingered her keys, tracing the outline of each one. She suddenly heard a noise that she couldn't place. It sounded like a large amount of air had been released, but from what she wasn't sure. People talking drew her attention away from sound in the woods. Slowly she stood up and made her way across their camp. It sounded like it came from the beach but she wasn't sure.

Sure enough she could make out a group of four people walking along the beach. She couldn't make out their faces but she thought she recognized their voices. The group looked like they were trying to decide on whether to cross the river or not.

"Should we attack them?" Natsu's voice startled her and she jumped backwards, tripping over Gajeel and falling backwards onto the ground. Gajeel woke up and blinked his eyes a few times before glaring at her. Lucy thought they looked slightly puffy, but she didn't say anything. How could she? Not to mention hers probably looked ten times worse.

"Attack who?" Gajeel asked.

"The people crossing the river." Natsu said, and none to quietly. Erza woke up sometime during their discussion on whether to attack the people on the beach or not. Lucy had tried to convince Natsu and Gajeel not to but they'd both said that if they didn't do it now, they would end up doing it later.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Erza asked them.

"They want to go attack the people on the beach." Lucy told them.

"Then why don't you?" Erza said. Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

"They didn't do anything to us." She managed to say. Erza paused for a second thinking.  
"No, but there's no guarantee that they won't. And I'll feel bad if one of you gets hurt because we were too afraid to go attack them well we had the chance." Erza told her. Lucy could tell that she wasn't going to budge on the subject so she finally nodded and said "Alright."

Sometime during the argument both Wendy and Gray woke up. It took the group a little bit to find them since the other group had moved farther down the beach. The main problem with attacking the group was that they wouldn't have any cover when attacking the people on the beach.

As Lucy waited in her position she couldn't help but notice the sun had started to rise. She waited for Erza's signal and almost didn't catch it when it happened. Erza suddenly burst from the woods running toward the group on the beach. As soon as Erza had burst from the woods the other group had seen her. They had backed up until they were ankle deep in the water.

Just as Erza was halfway across the beach all four of them raised some kind of weapon. That was their signal. The rest of her group Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all left the woods as she joined them. She decided against using her spirits right now. There was a loud bang and Lucy watched as Erza ducked rolling to the side.

That's when she recognized the weapons that the group were holding. Though they were slightly different in appearance they were definitely the same as Alzack and Bisca's weapons. The other group held guns. Lucy ran faster and she knew she was lucky that there were six of them and only four of the other group.

Natsu was the first to reach the group and Lucy watched as he swung a punch at the first person's face sending him backwards. Lucy then realized who they were attacking. They were attacking Otonashi's group, and she'd promised him that they wouldn't. She got uncomfortable feeling but she kept running forward. Maybe the group would retreat into the river, but they didn't

She was now, only a couple of feet away from the first person, a boy with blue hair that was only slightly lighter than Wendy's. Gunshots continued to go off but apparently the rest of the group were somehow blocking the bullets. Lucy suddenly felt herself stumble forward as a canon went off and blood suddenly splattered onto her.

She stared at Wendy who collapsed in front of her, already dead. She made eye contact with a girl with purple colored hair and light green eyes. It didn't take Lucy long to figure out that the girl had fired at her and Wendy had jumped in the way. She was about to summon one of her spirit when she felt herself suddenly lifted high into the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 2, Night, early morning

Yui woke up to two canons going off nearly right after eachother. She sat up looking around, where was she. It all came back and she dropped her head back onto her knees. There was no way she could fall back asleep after that. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Two more tributes were gone. That meant there were 21 people left including herself.

After trying to fall back asleep, and failing she stood up and stretched. Her throat was parched so she took a deep drink from her canteen. The water had a weird metal taste but she managed to ignore it. Her stomach growled again, reminding her that she hadn't anything to eat all day, besides an apple.

She heard a small scurrying near her foot. Taking her knife slowly out of her back she held it as she watched the small form of the rat sniff at her unmoving her foot. The idea of killing it grossed her out, but it was the only food source she'd found so far. Quickly and silently as she could, she brought the knife down on the rat. It let out a dying squeal and Yui tried to block out the sound.

Her arms shook as she moved her foot to see the still squirming rat. She felt like she was going throw up but the rat finally stopped moving. After waiting a couple minutes to make sure it was dead she pulled her knife out of it. The sight of the blood made her want to throw up even more and she quickly wiped her knife off. Now she need to find a way to cook the rat.

Earlier she'd seen some bushed were sunlight must've come through during the day. She walked over to the small water pool and sure enough on the other side were several bushes with plenty of dead branches. It took her a bit but she managed get a fire going using the matches in her backpack. She skinned the rat and only felt sick once during the process, then she let it cook.

She headed over to the entrance of the cave and looked out. The forest looked really pretty in the dark especially with the river in front of it. It almost seemed like paradise. There was sudden flash of light in the woods and Yui jumped. Curious now she peered back out. Sure enough not to long after there were two more. When several minutes had passed and there were no more she went back over to her rat.

It was finished but she still wasn't too keen on eating it. She let it cool down than carefully bit into it. While it wasn't bad she didn't want to have to survive the whole game on eating rats. After it was finished she threw the bones away. Standing up she dusted herself off. Peeking out she could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. Now was probably the best time to go see if she could find more firewood. The bushes would last her a day or two, but no longer.

As she crawled out of the cave she found herself entangled in some sort of string. No matter how hard she pulled she couldn't get away from it. Someone had set a trap for her and she'd fallen right into it. She yanked one more time to get away from it but failed. Her right arm was bent in a weird angle and after several minutes it began to hurt.

She breathed deeply trying to calm her beating heart back down, if she could get to her knife then she could get away. The strings seemed to know what she was about to do. They wrapped themselves firmly around both of wrist and pulled hard. Yui felt something pop in her shoulder and she let out a cry of pain.

When footsteps finally did approach she felt relieved even if they belonged to her killer, at least the pain would be gone. Sure enough the neon green haired boy appeared around the side of the rocks. He looked pleased as he made his way over to her.

"It's about time I caught you." He said kneeling down to look her in the face. She couldn't help but notice the weird gloves on his hands. He moved his hands and one of the strings wrapped itself firmly around her neck.

"Sorry that you have to go out so quickly." He told her. Yui doubted that was true but she couldn't say anything. There was a loud canon and both of their heads turned to where it had come from, somewhere on the beach. The green haired boy turned back to her but before he could do anything Yui felt herself rising into the air.

Yui watched in shock as the green haired boy rose next to her. The strings unwrapped themselves from her and she gasped for air as they suddenly rose higher. Yui stared down in shock as the arena seemed to change before her eyes. Where the forest once was a building suddenly rose out of the ground.

Yui felt herself moving through the air quickly as the arena continued to change. It was only a couple of minutes later when Yui felt herself descending back into the arena to quickly for her to register what was happening. The ground approached quickly and she closed her eyes. She hit the ground and quickly rolled several times to hopefully take some impact.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself staring up at the roof of a greenhouse. Plants seemed to surround her and she couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity. Somehow she was back in the greenhouse where she'd first met the gods. Looking around she tried to see if any of her things had been brought with her. Sure enough her backpack was only a couple of feet away from her.

Standing up she walked over to it. Several of her things had fallen out and she picked these up. When she turned around she found herself face to face with the cat girl from Tatsumi's group. She just couldn't get away from these people. The girl gave her a sly grin and Yui knew the girl wouldn't think twice about killing her.


	18. Chapter 18

2nd Arena, morning

Erza looked around. Dazed she stood up. From what Levy had told her, the arenas didn't change. The tributes were placed in one arena and then fought to the death. She stood up and dusted herself off. She was in a rocky crevice. The sides of the crevice went straight up and there was no way she would ever be able to climb that. Sighing she turned to the left and started walking.

It took her a little bit to notice but the sides of the crevice weren't nearly as tall as they were before. Her stomach was still sore but she could take much more than a simple arrow wound.

Once the sides of crevice were lower down she climbed out of it. She gazed at the sight that greeted her. Right now she was standing on some rocky cliffs but bellow her spread out the rest of the arena. In the center was a large building, a school building. A little bit to the right and behind it was a glass building where she could see plants growing. In front of that building was a water fountain. She could see two people there but she couldn't quite make them out. In front of the fountain was a large grassy baseball field.

A forest spread out behind the buildings and wrapped around them until it reached the cliffs. To the left of the school building was a beach to the ocean that surrounded the island. To the left of where she stood a large mountain rose out of the ground. Behind that were some taller cliffs.

A rock falling caused her to come out of her trance. She turned back to the crevice, and saw a blond haired boy who paused at climbing out of the crevice to look at her. Without giving it a thought she sprinted at him her blade drawn. Just before she reached him, he held out his hands as though to stop her and said "Wait, I think I can help you." She stopped and looked at him curiously. What did he think he could do that would help her.

"What?" She asked lowering her sword slightly.

"You see that mountain over there." He said and pointed to where the only mountain the arena was. She nodded slowly.

"What about it?" She asked.

"It a volcano." He said.

"That's great." She said taking a step forward, raising her sword again.

"Wait! I think it might erupt while were in the arena." He blurted out. She froze for a couple of seconds. If it erupted they would all die, unless they could get far enough away from it, but where could they go on an island. She motioned with her sword telling him to keep talking.

"If we can figure out what way the wind is coming from then we can avoid the gases that the volcano gives off, but the lava will still be a problem." He said. As if to confirm what he said a tremor went through the ground causing her to stumble back. She looked him over trying to figure out how big of a threat he was. He had two swords, but she'd seen him fight and knew that while he wasn't bad he wasn't good either. But the equipment he was wearing confused her.

She weighed her options. If she killed him now that would be one less tribute that could possibly hurt her comrades, but if she did that than the volcano could erupt killing them all either way. If she let him live, than she could possibly find her guildmates and get them out of harm's way, sure the boy might kill her while she was sleeping but then any other tribute that met him would kill him without a second thought.

Finally she made her decision, sheathing her sword she leaned over and gave him a hand. He pulled himself out of the crevice and Erza then realized just how short he was. The top of his was only slightly taller than her shoulders. He dusted himself off and then she asked "Where are we going first?"

"Up to the higher cliffs. If we can get higher than almost everything else in the arena then we should be safe." He explained.

"Are there any other safe places in the arena?" She asked. She hoped there were more, if she wasn't able to find all of her guildmates then she hoped they would be able to find a safe place to wait out the volcano. The blond haired boy looked around taking everything in.

"Maybe, I guess if you swam far enough out to sea you would be safe, but you'd have to swim pretty far or the water would scald you when the lava reached it. And there might be some caves in the cliffs that could shelter you long enough for the arena to change." The blond haired boy said.

"The arena is going to change again?" She asked confused, she hadn't watched any of the previous games and she was now wishing she had. It probably would've been a good idea. The blond haired boy nodded.

"I'm not positive, but from what I saw from previous games they like to have a big finish. Everyone dying from a volcano doesn't sound like a big finish to me, and only on the second or third day. The games tend to last at least a three days, and probably four. I think this arena was just to make a lot of tributes run in to eachother." The blond haired boy explained.

Erza thought it made since, but that meant that the volcano could erupt any moment. Though now that she thought about it she was sure that it wouldn't erupt today. If the game makers wanted fighting then they would probably wait until things had settled down a bit. So they definitely had at least today to find Natsu and the others. Another tremor shook the earth and Erza looked up at the volcano. It could erupt anytime now.

"Where are we going first?" She asked the blond haired boy.

"To the higher cliffs." He told her. She nodded and they took off walking. She was grateful that the game makers had let her keep the backpack that she'd found. There was water and food in the backpack as well as matches, maybe if they lit a fire then it would attract other tributes, hopefully her guildmates. She didn't realized that she'd stopped walking until the blond haired boy turned back to her and said "Are you coming?"

She nodded and quickly ran to catch up with him. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would run into her guildmates. There were now only five of them now. If they lost any more people their advantage would be gone, if she remembered that there were two other groups that had four people. Originally there'd been three groups, but one had lost a member. But now that they all been placed in a new arena she doubted that anyone from the previous alliances were together.

Which was part of the reason she was confused. Why hadn't there been any canons yet. She seriously doubted that Natsu or Gajeel would team up with other tributes. But she'd been wrong before. Her leg still stung from where the bullet had hit her leg, but luckily falling to the ground had saved her life. The brown haired boy who shot her had been shaking, and she had assumed that it was because he wasn't too keen on killing anyone. That was good for her though. Dropping to the ground had encouraged her guildmates to charge, even Wendy who really didn't want to hurt anyone.

She suddenly remembered the canon and Lucy's scream. Was the canon Wendy's. The more she thought about the more she was sure about. Wendy was the only person she hadn't seen rise into the air. A single tear managed to escape her left eye. She now had to focus on protecting the rest of her guildmates. She'd failed at protecting Wendy, but it wouldn't happen again. She would die before any other of her guildmates died. And she kill anyone one who threatened her guildmates.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**

2nd Arena, morning

Yui rolled out of the way dodging the cat girl's attack. The girl had somehow grown ears, claws, a tail, and longer hair. The girl turned quickly and scratched Yui across the chest. Yui let out a scream and collapsed to the ground. She couldn't believe her luck. She'd just gotten away from someone who was trying to kill her only to run into another. Yui felt the girl grab her head and began to lift her off the ground. Pain shot through her head as she dangled above the air, the cat girl began to squeeze and Yui screamed hoping someone would hear it.

The girl's claws dug into her head and blood dripped down her face. Suddenly the pressure was lifted and Yui opened one eye. The cat girl was looking off in another direction. One of the girl's ears flickered and Yui watched. The cat girl set Yui on the ground and motioned for her to be quiet. Then the girl was gone.

Yui felt as though her head was about to explode. Her chest was still bleeding but it had slowed down. After several seconds she looked around to see if the girl had come back. When she didn't see her she reached for her back pack and quickly pulled out a knife. A blood curdling scream caused Yui to jump backwards and she banged her back painfully against one of the brick walls surrounding the plants.

Carefully she stood and went towards the noise. When she peeked around the corner she saw the woman with long blue hair taking on the cat girl. Yui could tell immediately who was going to win and in a couple of minutes the fight was over. The cat girl was laying on the ground breathing heavily as the blue haired girl pulled a long sword out of the girl's stomach.

Before Yui could pause to think things through, she threw the knife and it impaled itself in the blue haired girl's shoulder. She knew right after that that was a mistake. The ice girl pulled the small hunting knife out of shoulder and looked at where Yui was hiding behind some plants. The cat girl looked up to see what had stopped her from being killed and her eyes widened in shock at seeing Yui.

The blue haired girl took a step forward and Yui watched as more ice appeared. Yui watched as the ice turned into icicles that were aimed right at her. Before they could be released the cat girl jumped onto the ice girl knocking her over and causing the icicles to swerve to the right. Yui took this as her chance to run and quickly ran by the blue haired girl who was struggling with the cat girl.

Just before she left the green house she looked back at where the cat girl was still managing to hold onto the blue haired girl's shoulders. The cat girl looked back at her motioned with her head to keep running. Yui smiled and whispered "Thanks" The girl's ears flicked telling Yui that she'd heard her.

Just seconds after leaving the greenhouse a canon went off. Yui knew that it belonged to the cat girl. Yui ran harder, still dizzy from when the cat girl had nearly killed her. Just as she reached the school building Yui saw the blue haired girl burst out of the greenhouse. As Yui closed the door she prayed that blue haired girl hadn't seen her enter the building. Though she doubted it, where else could she have ran.


	20. Chapter 20

2nd arena, morning

Lucy blinked, her back hurt from hitting the ground. She moved her hands and felt sand in between her fingers. A canon going off caused her to sit up and look her around. She was sitting on a beach. Out in front of her was an ocean, to her right was a forest, and farther down the beach to the left were some cliffs. She stood up and stretched, then turned around.

She stared in surprise. In front of her stood a massive building. There were two sets of windows, which meant that it was a two story building. She heard people talking and quickly took off running for the trees. She reached the trees just as the people came around the side of building. Their voices stopped and Lucy hoped that they hadn't seen her.

"Anything the matter?" A boy asked. Lucy peeked through between the leaves and saw the blue haired boy and the purple haired girl from the group they'd been about to fight on the other beach. The purpled haired girl was looking around, and Lucy knew that she must've heard her dive into the bushes.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." The purple haired girl said.

"No big deal." The blue haired boy said. When they turned to leave Lucy stared at the huge bruise that covered the left half of the boy's face. _That must be where Natsu punched him._ She thought to herself.

"How about we check the inside of the building now?" The blue haired boy asked.

"No, I saw two people from the beach go in there earlier." The purple haired girl said. "Let's check the forest and see if we can find Angel or Otonashi in there." She continued. The blue haired boy nodded and they started to approach the woods. Lucy fingered her keys, she could use them, but she wanted to save them for the end, where she was sure she would need them most. Instead she quickly snuck around the edge of the building and ran right into the girl with white hair from the beach. How in the world had they ended up in such close proximity to each other?

The girl stared at her and then quickly stood up and ran around her. Lucy didn't wait another second. She had to find a door to this building.

"You'll regret that!" A voice she instantly recognized as Natsu's said. Running as hard as she could she finally reached the front of the building. She saw the door close, but didn't bother to stop and think who it might've been. She ran up the steps and burst through the door not bothering to stop and think what might be on the other side.

Sharp ice suddenly appeared in front of her and she was going too fast to stop herself.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu yell as he came running toward her but he wouldn't make it in time. Just before the ice could pierce her skin she felt herself get knocked to the side. She rolled several times and when she opened her eyes she saw Otonashi staring at her. He quickly stood back up. She saw the fear fade from Natsu's eyes and now anger replaced it. Lucy watched wide eyed as he turned to face the lady with blue hair. Suddenly he burst into flames.

Lucy couldn't help but stare. How could he have unlocked his magic without the syringe? Relief coursed through her body. When she turned to thank Otonashi for saving her he was already gone. She fingered her keys and she knew that it was now or never. Grabbing a key she yelled "Open Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" A pink haired maid appeared out of nowhere and said "What are your wishes, princess?" Lucy smiled. Her and Natsu could take this blue haired freak any day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Enjoy, and please review.**

2nd Arena, morning

Natsu looked down at his flaming fist and smiled. No one hurt his friends without him beating the living daylights out of them. The blue haired woman turned to him, even when she didn't move ice rose around her. He looked over at Lucy to make sure she was ready and then charged the blue haired freak.

"Fire dragon's iron fist" He yelled as he swung his fist toward the ice lady. She didn't even flinch as the ice rose up blocking the attack and returned one of its own. Natsu rolled backward dodging the attack, taking a deep breath he yelled "Fire dragon's roar." The flame burst out of his mouth and surrounded his target and he smiled sure that the ice lady would at least be hurt. When the flames disappeared the ice lady was still standing.

He narrowed his eyes but before he could say another attack, a hole opened up under the ice woman and she appeared caught off guard. She froze the ground underneath her to keep her from falling but it took her attention away from Natsu. Using this as an opening he ran at her his fist on fire once more. He punched her in the cheek and she flew backwards into the wall of the school. She didn't stay down long and she quickly jumped forward. He saw her say something but couldn't catch it even with his hearing.

He was about to jump forward when he looked down at his wrist. It was completely frozen and the ice was slowly traveling up his arm. "Fire dragon roar." He yelled before letting the attack loose on his fist. It worked the ice was gone. The ice woman looked surprised and he didn't hesitate. "Fire dragon's claw." He said before running forward to kick his opponent. Ice rose up to stop the attack but he jumped to the side. "Fire dragon ro…" He stopped as he saw the ice woman raising her sword.

He quickly rolled to the side then yelled "Fire dragon roar." This time he wasn't stopped. The ice woman jumped out of the way only to land in Lucy's trap. She fell into a hole made by Virgo. But she was out before Virgo could cover her. She turned her attention to Lucy. Natsu turned around to help but an ice wall rose out of the ground stopping him from charging forward.

The ice woman ran at Lucy her sword posed for an attack. Virgo charged toward the woman to stop the attack. The woman turned and swung her arm hitting Virgo in the face sending the celestial spirit flying backwards. Virgo hit the ice wall and sparkled for a bit before disappearing. Just before the ice woman reached Lucy, he heard Lucy yell. "Open Gate of the twins, Gemini." Two Lucy's appeared in the room and the ice woman seemed taking aback she paused for a second allowing Lucy time to think. Natsu knew what she was going to do before his teammate even did it.

He could see her start to mumble something and watched as the area around the ice woman became full of star like light, it suddenly became dark. "Urano Metria!" He heard her yell. He watched as everything became very light, he shielded his eyes as he heard explosions from where the ice woman had been standing.

The light slowly faded and Natsu looked around, the whole building had been destroyed. The ice wall was gone and he looked over to where Lucy had fallen backwards exhausted from the spell. He looked around for his opponent and was surprised to see her still alive and moving. She stood up shakily and looked over at Lucy's still form.

She moved toward Lucy and Natsu quickly jumped forward "Fire dragon's roar!" He yelled. Ice rose out of the ground hitting him painfully in the jaw and sending him flying backwards. For a second he was dazed then he stood up, rage filled him as he ran forward. He had to reach Lucy before that witch did. He could see the ice woman slowly making her way to Lucy, she swayed back and forth but she still managed to stand.

He knew he wasn't going to make it in time but he still tried "Fire dragon's claw!" He yelled, using the flames he boosted himself forward. Even with the extra boost he still wouldn't make it. He watched shocked as Lucy sat up weakly. She held a golden key in her hand "Open gate of the lion, Leo." He heard her say. Loke appeared grabbing Lucy and quickly pulling her out of harm's way.

"Regulus Impact" Loke said as he punched the ice woman causing her to stumble back. By then Natsu had reached her. "Dragon God's brilliant flame" He yelled. A loud explosion followed and though the ice woman jumped backwards she was still hit by the attack. What was left of the building quickly disintegrated in the blast. Turning to Loke he said "Get Lucy out of here." Loke nodded and lifted an unconscious Lucy off the ground before running off.

He saw the ice woman lying on the ground and he approached her cautiously. When he was just above her, icicles suddenly rose around him. He quickly raised his arms to protect himself and lit them on fire. The icicles hit him in his arms and sent him flying backwards. He felt his head hit one of the stones and pain shot through him. He reached a hand back and felt a wet stickiness, when he brought it down it was coated is blood.

"Having trouble salamander?" He recognized Gajeel's voice and looked up to see the iron dragon slayer posed on of the pieces of ruble.

"It's about time you got here." Natsu told him. The dragon slayer rolled his eyes and said "Admit it flame brain, you need my help" Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up though his body screamed at him not to. Just as he stood up he was suddenly knocked backwards as a block of ice threw him backwards. The force caused a big chunk of stone to fall on his legs.

He let out a gasp of pain and he could feel himself beginning to black out. He saw Gajeel jump forward and attack the blue haired witch but couldn't remember much after that. When he managed to keep his consciousness for more than a few seconds he could see that Gajeel wasn't doing so well, luckily the blue haired woman wasn't doing much better. He watched, and heard the woman whisper "Mahapadma"

Suddenly everything was frozen. He wasn't breathing, he couldn't even move. All he could do was watch as the blue haired woman slowly made her way toward Gajeel's unmoving body. Natsu watched in shock as she lifted her sword up and with trembling hands swung. Decapitating Gajeel and killing him instantly. At that moment two canons went off. One belonging to Gajeel and the other belonging to the blue haired woman who fell over. The spell must've taken too much of her energy killing her.

Natsu watched as the spell ended and he could start to breathe again. His body couldn't take much more and he slipped into unconsciousness too exhausted to stay awake any longer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! Three chapters in three days. I'm on a roll. Please review :)**

2nd Arena, noon

Erza saw Armin flinch as two canons went off, one after the other. Even though she was scared that they might be her friends' she would never let it show.

They were nearing the cliffs after almost two hours of walking. She'd considered summoning one of her armors to cut down on time but she'd decided against it. From what she'd observed the boy was smart, if he saw her armor he might figure out a way to fight against it. All armor had the weaknesses, no matter how strong the user was.

Another tremble shook the ground and they had to stop for a minute to let it pass. The trembles were becoming a lot more frequent, and any doubts that Erza had about the mountain being a volcano were quickly disappearing. She tightened her grip on her sword as she heard her stomach growl. While she had several packs of dried fruit in her backpack it wouldn't last long unless she rationed.

"Do you want to stop for lunch?" The blond haired boy asked looking up at her.

"How long, do we have before we reach the cliffs?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulder apparently he didn't know either. She nodded and they found a place that was slightly more sheltered from the summer sun. She kneeled down leaning against the rocks. Sweat trickled down her neck. She'd never wanted a shower so much before.

She was about to pull out one of her packs of dried fruits, when the blonde haired boy handed her a piece of chicken. She stared at in shock, where in the world had the boy found chicken in the arena.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"In the cornucopia." He told her. She wanted to ask how he'd ever gotten out of the cornucopia without dying but she didn't. The last thing she needed was too get close to this boy. She dug into the piece of chicken. It wasn't strawberry cake but it was still wonderful. After a couple of seconds it was done. She was still curious about how the boy had come across a chicken in the arena.

After thinking for a bit she came up only two possible scenarios. Either he must've been the first person out of his trapdoor or he had an alliance. She thought back to the day in the training center. It had only been one, and she hadn't considered him a big threat so she hadn't watched him. But she was sure that she'd seen him hanging out with someone who she thought would be a threat.

A face came to her, but she failed to remember the girl's name. She watched one of his allies fight with double swords, and while the girl was good, her style of fighting had been interesting to say the least. Erza had kept an eye out for her, and two other girls she had considered big threats, the girl with the red eyes, and the girl with the long icy blue hair. They were the only ones she'd really considered threats at first, however she was starting to rethink her assumptions.

They were the only ones that she seen really fight. Erza could keep the shimmer of excitement that went through her. Facing strong opponents was always a favorite thing to do, though a fight to the death was not really what she wanted.

She looked over at the blonde haired boy who contently eating his chicken. She was starting to consider him a threat, even if it was only a small one. He was smart she'd give him that, considering that he had practically made it necessary to keep him around. Not that she didn't believe him, but it had been a smart choice on his part. She could easily picture him lasting long in the games by hiding out and waiting for the other tributes to take care of eachother. She looked at the gear he was wearing had wondered what it did.

"What exactly does the gear you're wearing do?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain but I'll show you when we get to the cliffs, it'll be much easier to demonstrate." He told her, standing up and dusting his hands off. She sighed but stood up so that they could set off again.

It was an hour later when they finally reached the higher cliffs. Erza looked up, it was going to be one really long climb. She was about to start off when the blonde haired boy stopped her.

"I promised that I would show you what the 3D gear did when we got to the cliffs." He said. She took a step back and motioned for him to continue. She saw him press some button at the end of his sword's hilt and watched as two grappling hooks suddenly sprang out of the harness he was wearing to attach themselves onto the side of the cliff. He then pressed something else and gas was released out of the two containers on each side of him causing him to surge upward. She watched as he made his way up the side of the cliff.

She knew that she was going to have to use her magic if she wanted to keep up with him. She summoned her heaven's wheel armor and then flew up join the blonde haired boy who was standing by crevice on the top of the cliff. She quickly changed out of her armor, the less he knew about her it the better.

"Now what?" She asked the blond haired boy. He motioned for her to be quite and come join him. Erza quietly made her way over to him kneeled down next to look into the crevice.

"What is it?" She asked irritated. He pointed downwards. After staring for a bit she saw movement. Someone was in there, but she couldn't tell who.

"Stay here." She told him. Quietly she crept forward. She was curious as to who it was. Hopefully it wasn't anyone from the blond boy's alliance or she would be in trouble. Especially now that she'd seen their gear in work. Now that she thought about it, their fighting style made since. They were all used to be able to move around a lot. She made a mental note not take any of them on in a forest or anywhere where they would be able to use their gear.

Carefully she lowered herself slowly into the crevice and began to climb down. She heard somewhere swear loudly and she couldn't keep the grin from spreading over her face. Sure enough she could now make out Gray's form slowly making its way down the side of the crevice. It took her a little bit to figure out why he wasn't using his magic and then it hit her. He was trying to conserve it.

"Hey Gray!" She yelled down the crevice. She saw him jerk slighting in shock and watched as he slid several feet down the walls of the crevice. Once he'd regained his footing he looked up at her glaring.

"What the heck Erza. Are you trying to make me fall?" He said but she could see that he was relieved to have run into someone from Fairy Tail. She watched him as he tried to regain his balance. After he balanced himself he lifted put his hands together. His left fist was closed and rested on his right palm that was wide open.

"Ice make, Stairs." She heard him say. Right in front of him stairs that were ice formed. He slowly lowered himself onto them and then walked up to join her. Once off he let the stairs fall apart.

"Did you reappear up here?" She asked. He nodded

"Yeah, it took me a while but I finally found a way to get down without using my magic. And then you appeared at the top of the crevice and I wasn't going to climb all the way back up." He said. She smiled that meant she had one less comrade to find.

 **Sorry for the lack of action. But I needed to take a break from all the violence, and deaths. Gajeel's death from last chapter really made me feel depressed. So I decided to write a slightly happier chapter. Hope you guys all liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

2nd Arena, midafternoon

Yui felt around in the darkness. She'd heard the two canons going off during the fight, and had felt the tunnel crumble around her. Now she was stuck in a closed off tunnel with her air running out. She'd already checked both sides of tunnel, and there was no way she was getting out any time soon. She sighed and leaned against the rocks, trying to remember why she'd ever decided to climb into a tunnel in the first place

 _Yui looked around desperately for a place to hide. Anytime now the blue haired woman would enter the school building and she would be dead. In front of her was a long hallway with lockers and classrooms on either side of the wide hallway. At the very end were stairs that probably led to the second floor. She peeked out through the window and could see the blue haired lady sprinting across the small clearing toward the building._

 _Yui quickly began to try each of the doors but all of them were locked. After trying all the doors she finally found one. She quickly looked back to make sure that the blue haired lady hadn't entered the building yet. That was a mistake, Yui burst through the door only to run into the pink haired boy from six. He looked surprised to see her and she took this as her chance, quickly she sprinted to the back of the classroom where she'd seen a door to another classroom._

 _She opened it and slipped through, before slamming the door behind her and dropping to the ground. When the pink haired boy didn't follow her, her curiosity got the better of her. Slowly she peeked through the small window. When she didn't see him, she stood up. Though she wanted to know where he'd gone she decided against this. After, trying without success to open the windows she collapsed in what would be the teacher's chair._

 _A key sitting on the desk caught her attention. Keys unlocked things, maybe in this case a weapon, or even some food. She looked around for any key holes that it might fit and finally found one in of the drawers. Excited she stuck the key into it and turned. A tile on the ground slid backwards revealing a stair case. Yui looked down at it. She wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not. However when she heard commotion outside the classroom, she didn't waste a second._

 _Slowly she'd lowered herself into the tunnel and started walking. She kept to her hand in front of her to keep herself from running into the wall of the tunnel. After only about five minutes of walking the tunnel had started to collapse. She'd quickly raised her backpack above her head to hopefully protect it from any rocks. She'd been stuck in the tunnel ever since._

Yui yawned and coughed nearly at the same time. The dust was making her throat itchy, and she would give anything to be able to have a glass of water. When she stood up a loud coughing spree suddenly racked her body, she gasped, her lungs begging her for fresh air when she didn't have any. Even though she knew it would probably result in failure she headed back to where the school entrance to the tunnel had been.

Desperately she began clearing away the smaller stones till there were none left. There were several big rocks and began to try and pull these towards her. After pushing for several minutes straight, she managed to get a smaller one to move. She quickly moved into the open space and started clearing away the smaller stones, after several minutes of continues digging she found herself staring at the white wall of the school building that blocked any further progress.

Yui collapsed to the ground, she didn't even bother drying the tears that spilled out. Tucking her legs close to chest she let her head rest on her knees. Things just seemed to go from bad to worse for her. After several minutes of continues crying a whisper of a breeze drifted across her face. She looked around desperately for the source and found it after several minutes. There was a small crack in the wall, big enough to let some air in but not any light.

Grabbing one of the smaller rocks she started banging it against the side of wall where the crack was. Desperately trying to widen it. She heard someone mumble something, and she was pretty sure it was from the other side of the wall. Franticly she banged the rock harder hopping to get their attention. This time she could actually hear them say something, but she couldn't make out the words. She could however recognize the voice as the pink haired boy.

Something shifted and Yui was suddenly blinded with the light, whoever had been talking must've been leaning or sitting against the crack. Yui tried to peek out but the crack was still too small. Taking her rock she began banging it against the crack with all her force at least trying to get the boy's attention. She nearly jumped backwards when a dark brown nearly black eye appeared on the other side of the crack.

"Someone in there?" The voice asked and Yui couldn't keep the grin off her face. If the pink haired boy was still alive that meant that he must've beaten the blue haired woman with the ice powers. Quickly she got as close as she could to the crack and with all her might she yelled "YES!" The boy's eyes narrowed on the other side of the crack and Yui wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

"Take a step back." The boy's voice commanded her. Yui did as she was told and backed away from the crack. Suddenly flames burst through the crack melting some of the stone and turning the crack into a hole that her hand could easily fit through. Light and air poured into the cave and Yui had to shield her eyes for a couple seconds. She breathed in deeply, letting the air fill her lungs.

"I knew I heard somebody." The boy said peeking inside the cave. Yui smiled, letting relief wash over her.

"Can you help me get out?" Yui asked.

The boy paused, thinking. "I will, but only if you help me once you get out here." He told her. Yui nodded.

"Of course." She told him. He smiled and motioned for her step back. She heard him say something slowly and suddenly a small explosion shook the tunnel. The wall now had a hole, big enough for her to crawl out of. She took a step toward the hole and set her hands down on the brick. She instantly jerked them away at the heat.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should've warned you." The pink haired boy said. Yui expected him to move out of the way so she was surprised when he didn't. However once she was out of the tunnel it made since. The pink haired boy had huge piece of rubble sitting on his legs. No wonder he wanted to help her. Now that Yui had a good look at the boy she could see how beaten up he was.

"Can you help me get this stone off?" The boy asked. She nodded but wondered why he wouldn't use his fire powers to just blast it off.

"Sure, but why can't you do it yourself?" She asked.

"It would take a pretty big blast, and once it's off where would I go. I can't feel my legs. Not to mention a blast that big would draw some attention." He told her. Yui nodded, now that she thought about it, it made since. Though she was exhausted she stood on one side of the huge rock and started pushing it, however it wouldn't budge.

"If you can blow it up, then I promise I'll move you to safety." She told him. There was no way she could move the rock without help. The boy didn't say anything and Yui could tell he was thinking it through. What was to stop her from running off once the stone was gone. Yui could think of many reasons the first one being he might light her on fire if she tried to run off.

"Fine, I'll do it. Take a step back." He told her. Yui did as he told her making sure to keep a big distance between her and the soon to be destroyed stone. "Fire dragon roar." He yelled. She watched shocked as he blew flames out of his mouth and sent the stone fly several feet away. Yeah there was no way she running away anytime soon.

"Can you get me to the woods now?" He asked impatiently. Yui nodded and went over to help him.


	24. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**So, I took a long break from writing My Anime Hunger Games. When I got on to post a new chapter recently I could not find the rest of the story. I had all the rest of the story writing out including the ending but now it's all gone. If there isn't another update for a while that's the reason why. For now anyways, the story will be put on hold.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I found my missing document and decided to update it. Because I've missed last week there will be another chapter tomorrow. :)**

2nd Arena, Evening.

Lucy could feel herself shaking violently as Loke set her down letting her lean against a tree.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. He must've killed the blue haired woman and died from the wounds he sustained.

"I'm not sure, he stayed to fight Esdeath." Loke said. Lucy looked at him, confused, then remembered. Esdeath was the name of the blue haired woman. She stared up at the sky, that meant that only Erza, Gray and Gajeel were still alive. Their group had lost their number advantage, and with Natsu gone it was going to be much harder for any of them to win.

"I'll go get you some water." Loke told her before wandering off. She nodded but didn't really pay much attention. The sun had set and the moon was beginning to take its place, soon the anthem would play and she would have to see the fallen tributes faces. Loke came back with a glass of water and handed it to her, how he got it was beyond her. She took it and quickly gulped it down.

"Thanks Loke, you can go now." She said. He nodded and she watched as he shimmered and then disappeared. As much as she wanted the company she needed to save her strength, that spell had taken a lot out of her. She stood up and though she was still shaking she started looking for a better place to hide. Since she didn't have enough strength to fight or run she would have to stay hidden till morning.

After searching for a while she managed to find a taller bush that could hide her. It also sat right next to a wide tree which she could lean her back against. She quickly moved the bush aside and sat down. In an hour or so the anthem would play and she would see who else had been killed today. She spent most of her time dozing off and when it finally played she could barely keep her eyes opened.

Levy's face and district were the first to come up. The picture afterword she was sure belonged to her killer. The next was Wendy's, and then the cat-like girl from the elevator, Leone. Lucy held her breath waiting for Natsu's picture to appear, but instead in its place was Gajeel's. Right after Gajeel's came Esdeath's.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Gajeel hadn't even been at the fight, how in the world was he dead. As much as she tried to figure it out she couldn't. What she did know was that first thing tomorrow she was going to go find Natsu. If he was still alive then he was definitely wounded. As much as she wanted to go find him right now, she knew she was too weak. Frustrated she slammed her head against the tree.

It hurt a lot more then she expected and she rubbed it gently. She froze when she heard voices.

"Are you sure it's smart idea to head back to the school campus?" A girl voice said. Lucy recognized it as the purple haired girl who killed Wendy.

"No, but we can't' find any fresh water in the woods. When we got transferred to this arena I came down next to a water fountain." A voice she recognized as Otonashi said. _Why do I always run into this group?_

"Anyways, besides one other group were the biggest. If we run into trouble then we'll have our weapons." This voice belonged to the blue haired boy. She heard footsteps come dangerously close to her and she gripped her whip.

"Lucy?" A voice suddenly said, and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to figure out they could've seen her and then she remembered her blond hair. It stood out like a sore thumb, and she probably should've pulled her hood up. She turned around and saw Otonashi looking down at her.

"Hey." She said waving slightly. If they started fighting she was dead for sure. Standing up she dusted the leaves off her clothes.

"Was I that obvious?" She asked trying to draw the attention away from the fact that they could easily take her on. He shook his head and said "Besides your hair I couldn't see another part of you." She nodded looking at the three tributes who stood behind him. The purple haired girl was holding her gun tightly, but the blue haired boy and the white haired girl were just watching her.

"Mind if I come with you to the fountain?" She asked. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow them. They turned around and kept walking though Lucy could tell that they were all keeping a close eye on her. The white haired girl dropped back to walk next to her. Though she could guess the rest of the group's age, she was at lost with this girl.

She had long white air, and yellow eyes. Though she acted old she looked really young. The fact that the girl only barely made it to Lucy's shoulder didn't help. It was an hour or so later when they finally reached the campus of the school. Off to one side was the destroyed school building. They avoided that and instead headed for where a fountain was sitting in the middle of the campus.

Lucy looked up at the stars which were shining brightly because of the lack of manmade light. For a second a dark shape covered the moon, but she couldn't tell what it was and dismissed it as a bird. It was then she realized how silent it was. Come to think of she hadn't seen a single bird, or any other living thing besides the tributes and trees.

They drank their fill at the fountain and then Lucy sat down. Her stomach grumbled softly, reminding her that she was once again hungry. But before she could think of finding food a violent tremble shook the ground. She fell backwards into the fountain soaking her clothes.

When the tremble was gone she sat up and realized that she hadn't been the only one to fall into the fountain. With the exception of the purple haired girl the rest of the group was soaked as well. She looked up at the mountain at the far corner of the arena and realization dawned on her. The tributes had been dumped on an island with a volcano and they had nowhere to run too.


	26. Chapter 26

2nd Arena, Early morning

Erza woke to the ground trembling violently underneath her. Half-awake she tried to stand back up but fell backwards.

"What's happening?" She could barely hear Gray's voice over the roar made by the earthquake.

"I think the volcano is going to erupt." Armin yelled back. The trembling paused for a bit and Erza stood up. The sun was beginning to rise and soon they would be able to see more clearly.

"Is it going to erupt today?" She asked curious. She doubted that they would have anytime to look for any of their Fairy Tail friends.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will, but I might be wrong. I need to go check something." He told them before wandering off.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Gray asked. Erza thought for a bit, as much she didn't want to she was beginning to trust him. It didn't help that Gray had asked his name and now Erza had to think of him as an ally instead of just an asset she was using to help her and her friends get farther in the games. She could tell that Armin wanted to go find the rest of his team, but he didn't say anything. Finally she answered Gray's question.

"For right now I do. As long as we don't run into his friends I don't think we have to worry about him betraying us. If he does kill us then he won't have any protection at all and could easily be picked off by other tributes." She told Gray.

By the time Armin came back the sun had already risen.

"What did you need to check?" Gray asked.

"The direction of the wind." Armin said. Gray narrowed his eyes and Erza could tell he didn't believe the answer.

"Couldn't you just check it from here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but it's easier when there aren't so many rocks around to block the wind." Armin said. Erza agreed with him. There were plenty of large rocks that could block the wind or at least influence it.

"Where is it coming from?" She asked ignoring Gray's scowl.

"We should be safe, if the wind continues blowing how it is, then it will blow any of the dangerous gasses toward the center of the arena." Armin told them. Erza let out a sigh of relief. If the wind blew the gasses towards them there was no other place to hide. Another tremble shook the ground and Erza stumbled forward. This one lasted much longer and when Erza turned toward the volcano she could see smoke rising out of the hole at the top of it.

Sure enough, just as Armin said the smoke was blown toward the forest and not toward the cliffs. Another tremble shook the ground this one much stronger.

"Erza, look out!" She heard Armin's voice yell. She quickly jumped forward just as one of the larger propped up stones fell forward nearly crushing her. The tremble lasted a few more seconds then ended. Erza looked back at the volcano as the gasses covered by smoke descended into the valley. Another tremble shook the ground this one was not nearly as strong, but Erza decided that it would be better if they got out of the shelter of the rocks.

"Let's get to more open ground." She told them. They nodded and quickly packed up their meager supplies. Hopefully the arena would change quickly and they could find more supplies. They were dangerously low on food and while they had Gray who could make ice, water sounded nice. Not mention the other tributes must be pretty low on food and water as well.

 **Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy :)**

2nd Arena, Mid-morning

Lucy looked up at the smoke descending toward them. They had spent the night camped by the woods. She tried to remember anything that would help them with the volcano situation, first they needed to get out of the path of the smoke. But where could they go. They were surrounded by water and the only safe place was behind the smoke that was slowly spreading out. And once Lava started coming out they would be dead for sure unless they got to higher ground.

"We need to get going." Yuri said from behind her. Lucy nodded and stood up to follow them. They had discussed the idea last night but no one really knew where to go. If they had figured out that it was a volcano earlier they could've gone up to the higher cliffs which were now nearly hidden by the smoke and gasses.

They started off through the woods heading toward the beach. Suddenly another tremble shook the ground, this was much more violent than any of the others. Lucy felt herself get knocked to the ground. She looked up at the mountain and could see just a little bit of the lava as it began to trickle out. Before she could stand up another tremble shook the ground. A branch from a falling tree scratched her face and she felt blood trickle down her face.

Standing up she looked at the cloud of smoke that was nearly upon on them. She looked around for the rest of her group but she couldn't see any of them.

"Otonashi, Angel, Hinata, Yuri! Anyone?" She yelled. But no one answered her. A canon went off and Lucy jumped in shock. That's when she saw Hinata lying on the ground, his back crushed by a falling tree. She fell backwards as another tremble shook the ground and she could now see the lava beginning to come out much quicker. Standing up she took off running through the forest hopefully in the direction of the ocean.

Soon though she started having trouble breathing. The smoke had caught up with her and it was chocking her. She tried to run faster but the lack of clean air was beginning to take its toll on her. When she glanced back again she could see that the lava had reached the school building. Once it reached the forest a fire was sure to start.

Her throat itched badly and her once frantic run had turned into a much slower jog. Another tremble shook the ground and Lucy immediately lifted her backpack up to protect her head from any falling trees, not that it would do much good. Another canon went off and she hoped that it didn't belong to any of her friends.

"Lucy?" She heard someone ask and looked over to where Yuri was standing. She stared at Yuri's clothes which was covered in blood. She stumbled forward and Lucy moved to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"I tried to save her, but I couldn't." the purple haired girl told her and Lucy could see a single tear leave the girl's eye. Lucy was sure that the she was talking about Angel. Another tremble shook the ground and they both collapsed to the ground. Lucy knew that her lungs had almost had enough of this air. She saw Yuri suddenly go into a coughing fit as another tremble shook the ground causing more trees to fall over.

As much as her body protested she grabbed one of her keys and yelled "Open gate of the clock, Horologium!" When he appeared she quickly said "Please take us to the ocean." Before passing out.

When she awoke again both her and Yuri were safely inside Horologium. She let out a sigh of relief and was relieved when she could breathe the much cleaner air. When they appeared on beach she heard Horologium say "I must go now my time is up." He quickly disappeared and both Lucy and Yuri were left alone on the beach.

The smoke and gasses had yet to reach the beach so right now they were safe for the moment. But where could they go now. This was as far as they could go before entering the water. Which the moment the lava touched it would scald them for sure. The only safe place in this arena were the taller cliffs and they hadn't gone to them in the night like they should've. She looked over at Yuri who was still passed out.

She saw another person burst out of the woods farther down the beach, but she couldn't tell who it was from this difference. She lifted Yuri's unconscious form off the sand and let the girl's arm hang around her shoulder as she half drug half carried Yuri to where the sandbar jutted out the farthest into the sea. After she reached it she set the girl down and then sat down herself. She looked up at the sky and was surprised to see a bird flying above her. However something seemed off.

She stared at it trying to figure out what was off about it. Now that she actually got a good look at it, it was starting to look less like a bird and more like a person who could use magic to fly. She sighed, that person definitely had it the easiest. She watched as another person burst out of the woods. The boy had black hair and blue eyes, she was pretty sure that he'd been Wendy's district partner but wasn't sure.

The boy saw them sitting on the beach and waved at them before coming over. He seated himself across from her then looked at Yuri. Lucy fingered her keys wondering if she should attack. She doubted that she'd win a fight right now, but she could still try.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked catching Lucy off guard. She watched him, not quite sure what to think of him. They were in a fight to the death and he just asked her if another tribute was okay. After a minute of silence she finally said "I think so, but I'm not sure." He smiled and stuck out his hand before saying "I'm Wave by the way." She shook it and then said "Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, who's your friend?" He asked. A sudden gust of wind hit her in the back of the head and when she turned she saw the blond haired man from the elevator. Wave stood up to greet them and Lucy finally remembered that they were from the same group that Esdeath, the ice woman was from. She tightened a hand on her whip though she doubted she could do much if they decided to attack.

"How far away is the lava and gasses?" Wave asked the blond haired man whose name she remembered was Run.

"The lava won't get here for an hour, but the gases and smoke in a couple minutes or so." Run said. Two more people burst out of the woods but neither of them were her friends. Lucy let her head drop to her knees. There was no way that Natsu would survive this without help. Another tremble went through the ground but it wasn't nearly as strong as the other had been.

The two people who'd come out of the woods, saw them sitting on the beach and quickly disappeared back into the forest. Though Lucy wasn't sure why. Both she and Yuri were too weak to do anything. And Wave and Run seemed preoccupied with something else.

Just as Run said the smoke and gasses reached them five minutes later. She watched as Run flew back up into the air to get away from the smoke and gasses. She watched shocked as Wave waded out into the ocean and started swimming. Was he trying to get himself killed, but Lucy knew she couldn't worry about them, right now she had to try and find a way to get Yuri and her to a safer place. Another canon went off and she realized that it could've belonged to one of her guildmates.

She was about to stand up when she suddenly felt herself getting lifted into the air. She never felt so relieved in her life. The arena was changing again.


	28. Chapter 28

3rd Arena, Noon

Yui looked around at the strange arena. There was nothing but rolling hills of golden grass as far as the eye could see. One second she'd been helping the pink haired wizard Natsu get up to the higher cliffs and the next she'd been up floating in the sky before getting dropped here. Her backpack was still with her but the only thing in it was water canteen that was almost empty.

She mentally slapped herself for not realizing that the arena was going to change again. The sun beat down on her as she started walking. She really didn't know where she was going, but it was better than just sitting there. Though there was no shade a soft breeze kept it from getting too hot. But the farther she walked the more everything seemed to look the same.

After walking nearly the whole afternoon she finally stopped. There was nothing but grass for miles around. She sat down knowing the grass would hide her from unfriendly eyes. At the least it had to be nearly as tall as her. She fingered one of the golden stalks and noticed that it wasn't too dry. She bite into and well it wouldn't fill her stomach there was at least some form of water in the plant.

She lay down on the ground to look up the sky. The sun was only just starting to set, and hopefully in the morning there would be some dew on the plants. She felt something suddenly hop on her face and she jumped back. However when she saw that it was just a locust she calmed down again.

She watched as it hopped around, and then she remembered that you could eat bugs for nutrients. Taking a deep breath she quickly reached her hand out and grabbed before it could hop away. It squirmed in her fingers but she managed to hold onto it. Taking a deep breath she quickly shoved it into her mouth. It was crunchy and while the taste wasn't bad she didn't enjoy the fact that it was still moving as she swallowed it.

She looked back at the tall grass that surrounded her. Obviously walking wasn't going to do her any good and she had food for right now. Hopefully there would be enough dew on the plants to last her threw the next couple of days, but until then she needed a shelter of sorts. The grass and millets stalks were thick enough and there were definitely enough of them to make a shelter.

After finding a slight dip in the earth she dug a shallow hole carefully not break any of the plant roots. Then she started braiding the plant's together to make a wall of sorts. She then started tying the braided plants together to form a small shady area. By the time the sun set it was almost done. She would have to weave an occasional stalk in later but that could be done tomorrow. Her legs ached from all the walking and her throat was still sore from the smoke and gases and the lack of water.

Laying her head down on her jacket she let herself drift off to sleep.

Evening

Lucy looked up at the moon that was now shining brightly above her. She hadn't moved since she'd been set down here to continue playing the games. Her throat stung from having to breathe the different gases and smoke. And she was sure she wasn't helping it by keeping her water consumption to the lowest. She would've summoned Horologium to help keep her cool inside his clock body but she knew he wouldn't be able to stay in this world for long. Not to mention she didn't have enough magic energy to summon him.

She hadn't eaten since the night before and she had to conserve her water canteen so she couldn't drink too much of her water. She'd occasionally chew one of the grass blades but that didn't keep the hunger away. Her tired eyes begged her to fall asleep, but she kept them open, she had to see if one of her guildmates had been taking out in the last arena.

By the time the anthem came on she could barely keep her eyes open. Hinata's face appeared first, then came Angel and finally the boy from district 11, Tatsumi. She let out a sigh of relief. Natsu, Erza and Gray were all safe. And tomorrow she would set out to find them.

Lucy woke to a canon going off. It seemed so close that for a second she thought it'd had been her's. She jumped up and clutched her whip ready to attack. She immediately regretted that as she quickly fell over. Her legs were sore and felt like jelly and she knew it was from all the running. Standing up much slower she checked the plants for any dew. Most of it was already dry but she managed to get a little bit in her water bottle. Well the dew from the plants alone wouldn't make her last much longer it would help.

The sun beat down on her head as she continued to walk through the grasslands. She was careful to only take sips of her water but by the time it became noon her water bottle was nearly empty and she was still dying of thirst. From that moment on, she only wet her tongue. Her stomach growled at her, reminding her that she needed to get some kind of food in her.

The skin on her face was chapped and her eyes were sore. Since she didn't have to worry about running into anything she decided to close her eyes for a couple of minutes. She continued walking like this occasionally opening them to make sure she wasn't walking in circles. Though you couldn't really tell since the arena looked all the same. Suddenly her feet slipped right out of underneath her. And chin hit something hard. Annoyed she opened her eyes and looked around.

She stared in shock at what she saw. In front of her was a small circle of ice. Someone must've been fighting here, but she didn't think that was what the canon was from earlier. Whichever two people fought and she was sure one of them was Gray. From what she'd seen of the other tributes none of them fought with ice. There was no body to be seen and she knew Gray and whoever he was fighting must've both gotten away alive.

The fight looked recent maybe even thirty minutes ago. She grabbed the knife from its hilt and dug it into the ice circle cutting out a small chunk of ice. After cutting several more small cubes of ice she dropped them into her nearly empty water canteen.

Then taking her knife she cut a longer slab of ice. She took her jacket off and held the icicle in her hand and then licked it. She had make sure that she licked it quickly or else her tongue would get stuck on it which would not be good. After that she looked around to see if she could find any sign of where either fighter ran. She found several shoe prints but she couldn't tell exactly who's they were. Since she didn't have anything better to do she started following them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Mid Afternoon

Erza sheathed her sword as she walked through the grasslands. She took a quick drink from her nearly full canteen. She'd been lucky enough to find a puddle of water and with her water purifying pills she now had a full canteen. She glanced up at the clouds, they were a light gray color and Erza was pretty sure that it would rain either tonight or the next morning.

She looked down at the tracks she was following. They were deeply planted in the ground, meaning that whoever they belonged to was heavily wounded. Next to the first set of footprints she would find an occasional much smaller footprint, which meant that the first person was being followed. She sped up her pace, she was eager to fight whoever was at the end of the footprints.

Even with her sped up pace she still wasn't catching up much, which meant that whoever was making the footprints was running. This surprised her since the person seemed to be wounded. She changed into her flight armor. Though the armor wasn't as protective as her other armors, it suited her occasion perfectly. The armor increased her speed dramatically and she was sure she would catch up to whoever she was following.

Even with help of the armor it still took her another two minutes to catch up to the person she was following. She saw an explosion of fire and knew immediately who she'd been tracking. When she finally reached Natsu the grass all around him had been disintegrated. She saw that he was facing off against his district partner, Akame. The girl with the long black hair, and red eyes.

Erza looked at the girl's weapon, it was a simple long katana but Erza was sure there was more to it. She turned her attention to Natsu who was heavily wounded. Even though he was an incredible fighter Erza knew he didn't stand a chance. Akame charged forward and Erza watched as Natsu yelled "Fire dragon roar." The girl, however easily jumped out of the way dodging the attack.

She was about to change her armor to help Natsu when the girl managed to cut Natsu's hand with the sword. Erza watched shocked as Natsu stumbled forward and she quickly broke out of her cover to go see what was wrong. Akame backed up allowing Erza to catch Natsu before he hit the ground.

"He'll be dead in a few seconds." Akame told her. Erza watched as Natsu shook violently, his eyes wide in pain. She could see the poison as it traveled up toward his heart. However it was apparently having trouble, and Erza knew they had a couple of minutes before it reached his heart killing him. Akame appeared surprised and Erza was sure that Akame was used to the poison taking affect right away.

Erza smoothed Natsu's sweaty hair away from his face trying to get him as comfortable as she could, when an idea hit her. She quickly removed his shredded jacket and then taking her sword she brought it down on his arm. Natsu's scream of pain teared at her heart, but she managed to finish removing the arm from the rest of his body. He groaned in pain and Erza took his shredded jacket and wrapped it around what was left of his arm.

When Erza turned to look for Akame the girl was gone. She could see that Natsu was severely dehydrated and probably starving. It made since considering that he'd been in the grasslands for at least a day and half with no food and little water. She helped him sit up and she could tell he was delirious from the pain, and lack of food and water.

Taking her water canteen she let him take a sip from it. She could tell he wanted more, but she had to be careful. Too much water and food at once would only make him sicker. She looked up at darkening clouds. She also had to get into some sort of shelter. She hoisted him onto her shoulders and then brought him back to the shelter of the grass.

Though it took a while she was able to make a nearly water proof shelter. She was relieved to find that he still had his water canteen, though it was empty. She set both of them were they would catch the rain for sure. And hopefully they would be filled to the brim. She dragged an unconscious Natsu inside the small hut and then set off to look for food.

Luckily for them there were plenty of locusts that were hopping around. She was able to catch a good amount and while they weren't the best food in the world they would do. Natsu was still unconscious when she game back so she changed his already bloodied jacket replacing it with her own. She hung it outside where it would hopefully get cleaned by the rain.

As she predicted it rained later that evening. She chewed on one of the dead locusts and watched as the rain poured outside the hut. Sometime during the storm she drifted off to sleep.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

 **Remaining Tributes**

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Eren

Armin

Mikasa


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

Evening

Lucy had to stop following the trail once the rain hit. Though she'd seen the gray clouds all day she seriously doubted that it was going to rain. After all the grasslands were super dry and the ground didn't look like it had been rained on recently. She unscrewed the lid of her canteen and set it out to catch the rainwater. This time if she rationed it correctly maybe she could make it last until she ran into one of her guildmates.

She huddled under her jacket trying to keep herself warm. Around what she assumed was midnight, the anthem came on. She looked up through the rain as only one picture was placed up in the sky. Yuri's. It didn't surprise her. The girl had inhaled a lot of smoke and she probably couldn't find any food or water.

The anthem finished playing and Lucy pulled the hood of her jacket back up. She thought through her head trying to figure out how many tributes were left. There was her, Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Then there were the boys from Erza, Wendy, and Levy's district. The girl from Natsu's district, as well as Run. Otonashi was still in. There was the black-haired girl and the boy from 10 who'd teamed up. And last of all the girl from 11.

She counted them all up and it came to thirteen. That meant eleven tributes had died. Almost half of the tributes were gone. And if she remembered right those from Fairy Tail were now the biggest group left. She thought back to the training center to try and remember all the alliances that had been formed. The girl from 11 was on her own, her partner had been the first to die. There was Otonashi who was also the last in his alliance. There was the scary red eyed girl and the boy with green hair who still had an alliance. As well as Run and Wave. She knew she was forgetting one group but she couldn't remember who.

Sighing she leaned her forehead against her knees. Tonight, was going to be a sleepless night. On the upside, at least her water canteen would be full again. The pouring rain eventually turned to a drizzle and then finally stopped. However now she was freezing. Her clothes were soaked and muddy and now there was even a breeze blowing.

She spent the rest of the night shivering so when the sun finally did rise she was more than happy to greet it. She checked her canteen and was pleased to see that it was full. Now all she had to do was worry about food. Grabbing a blade of grass, she chewed on it for several minutes, maybe it would trick her stomach into thinking it was full.

Even though she would much prefer to sit in the grass and try and warm up she knew that she had to keep walking. Her magic power was coming back up, but much slower than usual, probably due to the lack of nutrient. She stood up and stretched a bit, her muscles were stiff due to the cold and it took her a couple seconds to remember how to walk.

Looking at the endless golden grasslands she started walking. The up and down of the hills was beginning to tell. She let one of her hands brush her keys for comfort as she stopped to take a quick sip of water. Around noon she decided to stop and take a break. As strange as it was the temperature had managed to increase dramatically and now she had sweat dripping down her back.

Laying down on the grass she let herself drift off to sleep. When she woke up again the sun was still high above her meaning she'd probably on slept for an hour or. Standing up, she took a quick sip of water to help her parched throat hurt less. She looked up at the tall hill she was about to walk up.

Putting her backpack back on, she started climbing. Hiking up the hill took her nearly ten minutes. When she reached the top, she collapsed to the ground. After several minutes, she took another sip of her water. She could feel her tongue beginning to swell. Her lips were all parched and as much as she wanted to gulp down her water she managed not to. Looking around for any sign of life her eyes landed on something moving in the grass at the bottom of the hill.

Curious she started walking forward when she suddenly heard a voice yell "Look out." She quickly looked around for the source of the voice when she felt her foot get caught on wire. She started rolling down the hill when she suddenly felt herself get pulled upright by what felt like wires.

Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with Wave. She tried to reach for her keys but found she was unable to. Her wrists were being held by wire that was digging painfully into her wrists as well as her ankles. Looking at arms she realized that they were being held up by the same wire like string. The same sort of stuff was also wrapped around her ankles and was keeping her from using them.

Looking up she realized that Wave was in the same predicament. His sword was a couple feet away lying uselessly on the ground. By the looks of things he looked like he'd been hanging there much longer than a couple hours. She twisted in the ropes trying to free herself but was unable to as the string only tightened itself.

"I've already tried that." Wave told her. She looked up at him and could tell he was in much worse of a state then she was. The clothes around his stomach was stained with dried blood. Lucy put two and two together. Wave must've fought Gray.

"Did you get in a fight?" She asked. Hoping to confirm her suspicions but sort of nervous as well. Hopefully he didn't hurt Gray too badly.

"Yeah, I believe his name was Gray." He told her. Lucy tried to calm her fears. Hoping that he hadn't mortally wounded Gray.

"Who won?" She asked.

"Neither really, I told him that if he gave me his water canteen I'd let him go." He told her. Lucy smiled. Taking Gray's canteen, was probably the least damaging thing you could do. He could easily just make more ice and use that as water. But she decided not to tell Wave that.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, curious.

"Since yesterday afternoon." He told her. She stared at him shocked. How in the world was he still alive? Even with her water her tongue was beginning to swell and lips were cracking. They didn't say anything for the next couple of hours as they continued to hang there baking under the sun. Her arms began to ache from trying to hold them up, so she just let them lean into the string.

The string continued to cut deeper into her flesh and blood began to trickle down her wrists. She looked around trying to figure out how the string was keeping her arms up. There were no trees anywhere around, so what was holding the string up. She grabbed onto the string with her hand but quickly let go as she touched what felt like small barbs on the string.

The sun began to go down and Lucy gave up trying to get away. She let her full weight rest on the ropes and after a while her hands began go numb to the pain. The anthem played above them, but no faces were shown. Somehow she managed to drift off to sleep occasionally during the night but most of it was spent awake.

Sometime during the night, or probably early morning she heard Wave whisper something but she couldn't quite catch it.

"What." She asked. Her voice breaking the silence of the night.

"Can your foot reach my sword?" He asked. She looked down and realized that her foot was literally right next to his sword. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it earlier. Even with the strings attached she managed to be able to brush it. He nodded before saying.

"See if you can kick it so that the point is pointing towards me." It took her several tries but she did. He planted his foot on the sheath of the sword and then said. "Start pulling the sword out."

She planted her foot on the hilt and then rotated her ankle, it slowly edged out of the scabbard and she continued to do it until the sword was halfway out.

"Now bring the string down on the sword and rub it back and forth until it cuts through." He told her. She did as he said and the string was cut quickly.

"Do the same thing with the other side." He said. She did it and soon both of her feet were free. They were shaking violently but she managed to keep herself standing.

"Good job now help me cut the string on mine." She did as he said and soon both of their feet were free. She watched as lifted the sword up in the air using just his feet. His wrists kept him up in the air. And Lucy watched as he brought the sword down on the string that was keeping her right wrist up. It cut through the string and Lucy felt herself immediately fall over.

"Get up Lucy." She heard Wave say. He lowered the sword back to ground. She let the feeling comeback to her hands and once it did she took the knife from her back and began to cut through the string. But it didn't even seem to be working.

"Can I borrow your sword?" She asked. When he nodded, she picked it up with her free hand and almost dropped it. The sword was a lot heavier then she'd expected it to be. She tried again and this time she managed to hold it up. She cut through the string quickly. And her arm dropped limply to her side.

She wanted nothing more than to collapse to the ground but she knew she had to help get Wave free. He had to be starving and incredibly thirsty.

"Sorry that it took me so long to get back." She froze as she heard a different voice, one that did not belong to Wave or any of her friends. Before she could think about it though she was suddenly kicked in the side and into the grass. She felt herself fly several feet before hitting the ground only to roll another couple of feet.

"Oh, where did the girl go?" She heard the same voice say again. She didn't move for several seconds. And the voice said "Not matter, I'll catch her after I finish with you." Lucy quickly grabbed one of her keys and summoned Aries. As soon as the spirit appeared she quickly pulled the pink haired girl to the ground.

She didn't even give Aries time to say anything before whispering. "Take my jacket, put it on and run towards that big hill." Aries nodded and Lucy handed her, her jacket. Hopefully the person who controlled the strings would see Aries and think it was her. Thus giving her time to free Wave.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of more use." Aries told her, before standing up and doing as Lucy had told her to.

"Oh, found her." The voice said. Lucy let out a sigh of relief but was stopped short.

"I'll finish up here and then I'll catch her." The voice said. Lucy heard a canon go off and knew that it belonged to Wave. She saw a brief flash of green and she knew instantly that it was the boy from district 1. Lucy gave him five minutes to chase Aries before going back to where Wave's lifeless body was lying on the ground.

The strings had all disappeared and Lucy could see where the green haired boy had slit Wave's throat. Lucy felt a tear roll down her cheek and she realized that if Wave hadn't kicked her into the grass when he did, she would've died. That meant that the boy must've come from behind Wave. That's where she would head. Lucy would keep Aries here until she made over the next hill and by then hopefully there would be enough distance between her and the green haired boy.

She took Wave's backpack, but left his sword lying next to him. She didn't want to have any reminders that if she'd worked faster than he would still be alive. As much as she wanted to just take a long drink of water she managed to keep to just a quick sip. Stumbling forward, dizzy from lack of food and water she started in the opposite direction of the green haired boy. And she then realized that there were now only twelve more tributes left and three of them were friends.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

 **Remaining Tributes**

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Eren

Armin

Mikasa


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Early morning

The moon shone down on Akame as she walked through the tall grass to her and Lubbock's meeting point. Her lungs still ached from when her, Lubbock, and Tatsumi had all gotten stuck in the cave. She couldn't even keep the flash back from coming back to her.

 _Akame woke to the cave being filled with smoke. She looked around desperately but was unable to find the entry._

 _"Tatsumi, Lubbock!" She tried to yell, but it came out more as a groan. She coughed, her body trying to expel the smoke and gasses but it only caused her to feel more. Thinking back to the night before she tried to remember who was on guard duty. She remembered that she'd started the night shift but couldn't remember who was on it last._

 _As she stumbled around, she felt her foot it something and she tripped over it. Lower down the gasses and smoke weren't nearly as bad but there still wasn't any clean air. Turning around she recognized Lubbock's green hair. Shaking him roughly, she could only feel the faint beat of his heart._

 _"Akame?" She heard Tatsumi's voice say from her right. She turned to face him as he kneeled next to her already in his Teigu, Incursio._

 _"Do you know where the door is?" She asked._

 _"It collapsed, and I haven't been able to move it." He told her. She heard him cough and she looked down at Lubbock's unmoving form. She coughed again and she felt a little bit of blood in her mouth._

 _"We need to get out of here." Tatsumi said when he noticed her wipe away the corner of her mouth. Standing up, she saw him grip his spear._

 _"Grab Lubbock and drag him in front of me." Tatsumi said. She looked at him nervously, not sure what he was going to do. Grabbing Lubbock's arms, she dragged him in front of Tatsumi._

 _"What are you going to do?" She managed to gasp out._

 _"Getting us out of here." He told her._

 _"You're gonna collapse the roof on us?" She asked. He nodded before saying. "My armor will protect me, and the arena is bound to change soon." Before she could say anything, he swung his long spear up into the roof of the cave. She felt a couple of rocks land on her and pulled her back pack up to cover her head._

 _She looked up and saw Tatsumi shove the spear deep into the roof before twisting it. A normal spear would've broken by now, but this spear was capable of taking out danger beasts. He jerked it out and several chunks of rocks fell to the ground but he protected her and Lubbock from any of them._

 _She could feel herself getting dizzy from the lack of clean air. Suddenly it seemed as though the roof collapsed. She felt Tatsumi suddenly lean over protecting her from any of the falling chunks of rocks. The roof continued to collapse above them and she could see the giant rocks fall on Tatsumi's back._

 _As the roof continued to fall she closed her eyes until it was silent. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Tatsumi's armor less face. He smiled once at her and she could hear him whisper "Win." She could see the blood at the back of the throat and then a canon went off._

 _She knew without a doubt that it belonged to Tatsumi. After that she'd passed out her lungs too tired to take any more of the smoke and gasses. When she'd woken up again she'd been lying in the golden grasslands._

After she'd rested a bit she'd set off to find Lubbock. Luckily her water canteen had been full, and the food she'd grabbed from the arena was still edible. It didn't take her long to find Lubbock, and after resting for a day they'd split up to get rid of as many tributes as they could.

As she made her way to their meeting point she thought back to the pink haired boy she had attacked the day before, or maybe it was the day before that. She wasn't sure anymore. Time all seemed to run together. A canon went off and Akame hoped it was the pink haired boy. She couldn't figure out why he hadn't died.

Her district partner had put up a good fight but it wasn't enough to stop her. Though she was sure part of it dealt with his injuries. It had taken her forever to track him and she hadn't even got the satisfaction of knowing he was dead because the red-haired wizard had shown up.

Her body still hadn't fully healed and that girl had looked like she was in prime condition. No, Akame had to wait until the girl was least expecting an attack. She let out a sigh of frustration as she glared at her sword. Why hadn't it worked quickly like it usually did? Instead it had given the red-haired girl time to think thus leading her to amputate Natsu's arm.

Two people arguing caused her to pause mid step. She knelt into the grass immediately. She couldn't hear what the two voices were arguing about because they were keeping it to hushed whispers but Akame could tell that the male voice was fed up with the girl. She slowly creeped closer, if she was lucky maybe she could take out both.

It took her a bit but finally she caught site of her two targets. Clutching her sword, she crept closer to the two people. Once she got closer she recognized the two people as Mikasa and Eren. She remembered Mikasa because besides the red-haired girl she considered her the next biggest threat.

She watched as the boy, Eren stomped off. This was her chance, as he passed by her, she jumped out aiming to slit his throat.

"EREN!" She heard Mikasa scream. But it was too late even as Eren whirled around he was meet with her sword. It cut easily into his throat but Akame was suddenly thrown backwards as a large light erupted. Akame watched in horror as a giant hand suddenly shot out of the light grabbing her by the legs. The hand lifted her high into the air and Akame felt her breath seemed to disappear.

She found herself staring straight into the eyes of what appeared to be a sort of giant. It resembled one but it was as though it had no skin and just muscles. She watched as the writing came out of what she thought was the nape of the neck and began to spread. It covered all of him and the creature dropped to his knees. The giant swung her up into the air and was about to bring her down onto the ground when strings suddenly wrapped themselves around the giant's wrist.

The giant looked over to where Lubbock stood controlling his strings. She tried to yell at him to move but the giant squeezed her tightly and she felt something crack. The giant swiped Lubbock to side sending him flying but he managed to send his strings back out and they wrapped themselves the giant's and kept him from flying too far.

However, the jolt must've done something because she saw Lubbock's face contort in pain. She raised her sword into the air and brought it down severing the giant's hand from the rest of him. The hand dropped to the ground and opened when it hit the ground. The giant began to fall forward just as a canon went off signaling his death.

Akame managed to roll out of the way just as the giant's head hit the ground. She watched shocked as the body began to disingrate. Desperately she looked around for Mikasa but the girl was standing there staring in shock at the dead giant. Akame took this as her chance and she started running toward where she'd seen Lubbock land on the ground.

Lubbock stood up from where he'd hit the ground and she motioned for him to follow her. They were in no condition to fight and they had to get away from the black-haired girl before she woke from her trance and chased them.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

 **Remaining Tributes**

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	32. Chapter 32

Early morning

Armin ran through the golden grass. He'd seen Eren transform from several hills over and had also seen him fall to the ground. Whether he was dead or not was what Armin was trying to figure. He'd heard the canon go off, but he wasn't sure if it had been Eren's or not. Clutching his two swords tightly he ran up the last hill and then paused to look down.

He could see Mikasa standing there frozen and off in front of her lay the giant form of Eren's titan body. Running down the hill he yelled "Mikasa!" She didn't even turn to look at him. When he finally reached her, she was staring at Eren's evaporating form.

Armin ran to Eren's titan form and pulled himself up using his 3D gear. Once up he took his two swords and cut right at the nape of the neck. He managed to pull Eren out of his Titan form but it was too late. He could see black writing all over Eren's body stemming from the wound on his neck. Mikasa was still staring at Eren's form and Armin knew he had to get her out of her trance.

He carefully set down Eren's lifeless body and then hurried over to Mikasa. "Mikasa. Mikasa?" He said waving a hand in front of her face. This seemed to get her attention and she looked down at him. He could see the tears building up. And then something seemed to click.

She blinked several times and then her eyes glazed over as she strode through the grass. Armin watched her take several steps before running to catch up to her. He'd seen Eren's two killers fleeing from the scene but he'd ignored them. He knew where she was going and he knew it was a dumb idea.

His black-haired friend was used to fighting on flat ground, and without being able to use her 3D gear she would lose for sure. Not to mention her sword was poisoned. Even if it only grazed them they would be dead within minutes. Catching up with Mikasa he grabbed her arm trying to get her attention.

"You can't go after them." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked glaring at him before adding "They killed Eren." Armin nodded but he knew it would be suicide to go after them now.

"I know, but you'll get killed if you go after them now." He said.

"No, I won't." She told him.

"At least wait until the arena changes." He told her. "Maybe the next arena will have more trees and then we'll have the upper hand."

"How do you know the arena will even change again?" She spat angrily before she started walking again. He chased after her, how could she not realize that chasing the two tributes now was suicide?

"Chasing them now is a death wish!" He yelled catching up to her again. She stopped mid-step and he hoped that he might've convinced her. Instead she turned to look at him before saying "I know and that's why you're not coming with me." That was the last thing he heard her say before he felt her hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword.

Late morning

When Armin woke up the sun was far above his head. He slammed his fist into the ground. Was she trying to get herself killed? His head throbbed from where she'd hit him on the side of the head. Carefully he reached up and touched it. It stung and he pulled his hand away from it. He stood up shakily but once he tried to walk, he nearly fell over.

He looked around for any sign of life but found it difficult to see very far because everything seemed to blur together. Carefully he lowered himself to ground. His head hurt like crazy and he lowered it onto his knees. He pulled his backpack up above his head to try and get some shade from the sun.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off. He was exhausted from having to run all the way here especially since he hadn't eaten or drank anything since a day ago. His water and food were both dangerously low and there'd been no locusts or edible bugs since the storm. He looked up at the sky that was starting to cloud over.

Taking his water canteen, he set it out so that it would catch some rainwater. He pulled a blanket out of backpack and wrapped it around his shoulders. When he stood up he immediately felt sick. Before he could stop himself, he was throwing up. Even after his stomach was empty he still felt sick.

He started working on another shelter. He chewed on several blades of grass trying to stave off his hunger. When his stomach became so loud that he could no longer stand it, he opened his backpack to see what food he still had. There was one packet of dried fruit but besides that there was nothing.

Now that he thought about it he should've grabbed Eren's backpack. He looked around trying to remember where they'd been exactly. By now the titan body would've evaporated but the ground would still be scorched from the heat. Though he felt sick, he stood up and set off in the direction in the he thought was right.

It took him awhile but eventually he found the scorched grass. Eren's body was gone already, taken by the game makers but apparently, they'd left his backpack. He started to pick it up but as leaned over he suddenly felt very lightheaded. Before he knew what had happen he woke up and he was lying on the grass.

His headache was even worse than before. The walk back to his camp, which should've taken a few minutes at the most took him nearly twenty. When he reached it, he collapsed inside his half-made shelter. His head ached so much, why had Mikasa felt the need to knock him out and now here he was sick and starving.

Eventually he sat up and started working on finishing his shelter. After it was at least satisfactory he dragged both back packs into the shelter before laying down. The shade helped with the pain but his stomach was still growling and his tongue was swelling again. He began digging through Eren's pack.

Eren's wasn't much better but it did have several full fruits as well as a nearly fully canteen. Much like his, it also had a blanket, a knife, matches, rope, and water purifying pills. Now that he thought about it, all the packs were probably the same. If he'd realized it before now, he certainly would've tried collecting a few more of the dead tribute's backpacks.

He took a long drink from Eren's water bottle and ate one of the fruits. It helped and he lay his head on one of backpacks. If he didn't move too much his food should last him until the Arena changed. He was convinced that the Arena would change. This Arena was too big and hard to survive in. Even with rain every other day there still wasn't very much food. Hopefully the game makers changed it soon he doubted that his food would last him much longer than a few days.

Just as he predicted the rain started to fall around noon. He finished drinking the water in Eren's canteen and then set it out to catch rainwater as well. Looking outside he could barely see more than a few feet away. He desperately hoped Mikasa would stop and take a break at least until the rain stopped. Though knowing Mikasa he doubted she would. Wrapping the two blankets tightly around himself, he watched the rain continue to pour.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

 **Remaining Tributes**

Natsu

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	33. Chapter 33

Afternoon

Erza watched the rain as it continued to pour down again. She wasn't sure but it appeared to rain every other day. She turned back to look at Natsu who was sleeping. What was left of his arm seemed to never stop bleeding and she had to change it continually the blood-soaked clothes often. He was feverish and she could tell that it was infected but she had no idea how to fix it.

Taking one of the now soaking piece of cloth she lay it gently on Natsu's head to help cool him down. If Gray was here the job would've been much easier but with this arena being so huge it would be nearly impossible to find him. The hills did help much either. She checked the wound on the back of his head, this one wasn't nearly as bad as the missing arm but it could still contribute to him bleeding out.

It had soon become obvious that whoever he'd fought before his district partner had beaten him up good. She was surprised that he was even alive though, without medical attention she doubted that he would last the day out. There wasn't much she could do to help him. She'd considered asking him to close the wound by burning it to keep it from bleeding out but she'd decided against it. Even with it closed, it could quite easily become infected again.

She put her hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat but there was none. Not wanting to stay in the hut much longer she stood up and fled into the rain. But she didn't get very far before she heard Natsu's canon go off. She let herself sink to her knees in the mud. The pouring rain washed the tears off her face.

She'd failed again. First it was Levy, then Wendy, then Gajeel, and now Natsu. The sobs wracked her body and several times she started coughing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't protect her friends from dying. When no more tears would flow, she returned to her hut.

As she expected Natsu's body was gone. Quickly she picked up her water canteen, and a few of the supplies before starting out away from the hut. She wrapped the one clean blanket around her and it kept her warm before it finally got soaked. The rain continued to pour harder and she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her.

She shook violently in the freezing rain but refused to stop. There had already been four deaths in this arena, how many more were the game makers expecting. Erza trudged through the rain for an hour or two before the rain finally slowed to just a drizzle. She felt her foot hit something and when she looked down she couldn't help but stare. It was a huge bone.

Her instincts kicking in she quickly got away from there as quickly as she could. As she started walking through the rain a small half-made hut caught her attention. Summoning her sword, she quietly crept toward the hut. When she peeked her head in, she almost let out a groan of frustration. The only person in there was Armin and she couldn't kill him. She owed him her life.

If he hadn't told her that the mountain had been a volcano she would've headed down to the forest. The place where the volcano had hit the hardest. Annoyed, she turned and started walking away. The rain immediately sped up and she glared up at the sky. Of course, that was why they had lessened the rain. Ignoring the now pouring rain she started heading in the direction of the hills.

With this much rain, there was no way there wasn't going to be a flood. It took her a while but the break in the rain had allowed her to get a good look of the arena. However, that soon became pointless as she felt herself being lifted into the sky once more.

4th Arena

Erza looked around at the new arena. All around her were tons of trees. They were another forest. The only weird thing were the trees, which were giant. Immediately Armin's 3D gear or whatever it was called came to mind. This would be the perfect place to use it. The trees were much taller than a normal tree and the trunks were extremely thick. She summoned her Black wing armor and then flew high up into the tress.

Once off the ground she changed back to her normal tribute outfit. She sat down on the giant branch and leaned against the trunk. For right now the best option was to stay hidden. She knew they were nearing the end of the games and hiding out would be safe.

Letting her eyes rest she began thinking of the biggest threats now that the arena had changed. Both Armin and his group would be dangerous, then there was Natsu's district partner Akame. According to Gray and Gajeel the blond-haired boy from 7 could fly. And maybe her district partner Lubbock. She hadn't seen him fight but he was from the group with Akame so she was going to assume he was dangerous. She doubted that the purple haired girl was a serious threat. As for Lucy's district partner, except for his gun and medical knowledge, he wasn't very dangerous either.

The sun began to sink and soon it was gone, she watched as the different faces flashed up on the sky that she could barely make out because of all the leaves. As she suspected both Wave and the other boy from Armin's alliance were out. As Natsu's smiling face was placed up there as well she felt her gut clench in guilt. As much as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault she knew it was. If she'd acted quicker she could've fended off Akame and gotten Natsu to safety.

Instead she'd sat there and watched like an idiot as a wounded Natsu fought Akame with her poisoned sword. When the anthem had finished playing she wrapped herself up in the blanket. Tomorrow she would find some food and water and try to stay away from the other tributes.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

Natsu

 **Remaining Tributes**

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	34. Chapter 34

**Short Chapter today :)**

4th Arena, Morning

Lucy relaxed on one of the branches of the giant trees. She was breathless from trying to get up here. It had taken up a good portion of her day yesterday and she'd only gotten up here after think about it all night. The branch of the tree was big enough for her to walk across it, but the slight curve of it made her cautious.

Looking down at the ground below her she knew she'd be dead if she fell unless she summoned one of her spirits. Sighing she leaned against the side of the tree. She tried not to think back to last night but her mind continued to wander there. Natsu's picture had been up there. He was dead now. She didn't know about Erza and Gray but her magic power was dangerously low. It would take at least another day before she could summon a celestial spirit. But at least she still had her whip.

She heard a strange sound to her right and she quickly looked in that direction. However, she didn't hear it for a bit and when she did it was farther away. She thought back to the sound, it sounded like gas or something getting pushed out of a container. Immediately she thought to the black-haired girl who wore the weird gear. She'd only seen them once and that was on the beach in the second arena. It looked as though they had a metal container attached to their side.

Standing up Lucy decided it was time to move. It was probably a good idea not to stay in one place for too long. Luckily all the trees were close together and she could climb from one tree to another quite easily. Her stomach growled at her and she decided to eat before leaving. She searched both of her backpacks though last time she'd checked they'd been empty. Sure enough they were.

Looking around for any sign of food her eyes landed on a small squirrel that was watching her. Her stomach seemed to twist her inside out at the thought of eating one. Not to mention she doubted she would be able to catch it.

She walked along the branch and she quickly realized that jumping from one branch to another would be more than impossible. Sighing she went back to the trunk of the tree and looked down. There was no way she would be able to get to the ground without the help of her spirits. And the only place that could possibly have food was the forest floor.

Though it was possibly a waist of magic she decided that food was the most important thing right now. Grabbing her maid key, she yelled "Open gate of the maid, Virgo." As soon as she finished the pink haired made appeared next to her shimmering with gold.

"Please get me off this tree." Lucy asked.

"Yes Princess." Virgo said before picking her up. Virgo easily made her way down the tree. Once Lucy she was safely on the forest floor, she released Virgo and decided that for the time being she would stick to the ground. Now that she was off that tree she could begin looking for food.

Not even half an hour later she found several berry bushes. She looked at them suspiciously, not sure if they were edible or not. She picked one off one of the bushes and looked at it for a bit before realizing it was a blueberry. Taking a quick bite ready to spit it out in case it wasn't, she was pleased to find that it tasted like a blueberry if slightly more sour.

She ate her fill before she started packing more in some of the little plastic bags in her backpack. When she had gotten as many as she could fit she decided to move on. She couldn't see the sun easily but she assumed it was probably around noon. At that time a speaker voice came on.

"If you didn't already know there are now only 10 tributes left. Congratulations on making it this far and it is now almost the last part the games. As you know it is around this time for our feast. In you backpack there is a small black stone. Pull it out and take a good look at it. Tomorrow morning the feast will begin, due to the changing arenas the feast will be located at the center of the arena. This device will help you get there. At the feast, there will be things that each of you need or could use. The device will start flashing faster as you get closer to the center. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

When Lucy looked down at her stone and could see the green light flashing slowly, she was going to have a lot of walking to do. She contemplated going later that evening but she didn't know how big the arena was so she decided it was best to start off now.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

Natsu

 **Remaining Tributes**

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

4th Arena, Night, and Morning

Yui quickly checked the clearing again. Sitting at the center was a small wooden table. She was sure that was where the bags containing whatever they needed would pop up. She saw a flash of movement in the trees and quickly lowered herself deeper into the bush. Luckily, she'd been the first person to show up at the feast location, thanks to that she'd plenty of time to search for a good hiding place.

That was seven. Seven tributes so far had shown up to the arena. The only ones missing were the red head who'd killed Apollon, and the two people with the weird gear. That surprised her because they could move easily through the forest. Besides that, she'd seen everyone else. She'd decided right away that the best idea was probably to wait until two tributes had started fighting and then run in.

The upside from being the first one here was that no one else knew her location. The thick bush protected her from unwanted eyes from the forest floor as well as in the trees. The sun was setting and Yui decided to go to sleep now so that she would have plenty of time to get ready in the morning.

She fell asleep relatively easy and the only time she woke up was when the anthem started playing. In the morning, she rose with the sun. Glancing around she looked for any sign that the feast was about to begin. If her pack had food in it she would be content. It was about ten minutes later when there was aloud screeching noise as 8 different packs rose to the table. But why were there only 8 packs if there were 10 of them. Just then two gas containers rose out of the ground.

It took her a bit to realize that each tributes name was written on their packs. Instantly she realized that the game makers had done that on purpose. With their names on the backpacks someone else could target you and take your pack. That instantly changed her plan of waiting until several tributes started fighting.

If by bad luck or on purpose someone took her's than she'd have nothing left. No, as soon as it said "you could start" she was going to run out with some other tributes and hopefully grab hers. A giant floating clock appeared above the table on it was the number three. The number turned to two and then one.

At zero five different tributes sprinted into the open field of grass. The group consisted of her, the two from 8, a boy with raven colored hair and the red-haired lady from 1. And exactly at the same time they all felt themselves fall forward as they each felt strings wrap around their feet dragging them up into the air.

Yui watched as the blond-haired boy from 7 swooped in and grabbed his pack before easily flying away. The two with the gear easily came flying in and grabbed the two gas containers before escaping from the feast. Yui knew she should've waited. Her backpack began to slide down and she caught it easily. Apparently, the other tributes had all hidden their backpacks which now that she thought of it was a smart idea.

Still she was glad she didn't. Grabbing it she easily found her knife. Using her other hand to hold onto her legs she managed to pull herself into a sitting person. Then with several quick strikes she managed to free one of her legs. Now just the other. After several tries she cut the rope and she fell to the ground landing on her back painfully. Luckily her backpack cushioned her fall slightly.

Without pausing for a second she instantly ran forward and grabbed the backpack marked with her name. She looked back for a split second and then felt herself colliding with the girl with black hair and red eyes. They both fell over and Yui used the momentum of the fall to make it the rest of the way to the safety of the trees. She quickly dove into one of the bushes when she heard two people talking.

"I missed the two with the gear, and Run but besides that the rest wandered into my trap." Said a voice she instantly recognized as the green haired boy who'd tried to kill her in the first arena.

"Let's worry about the five in your trap first." A quite girl's voice said. Yui didn't dare move as the two people passed her hiding place. Wanting to see what they were about to do, Yui peeked around the tree. As much as she was relieved that the four in the trap were now down on the ground she knew she shouldn't be. She had to win these games for Apollo. Now that she knew that the four in the trap would at least have a chance at surviving she left.

She got about five minutes into her walk when she was suddenly knocked over. This time by the other black haired girl with the gear. The girl took one look at her and unsheathed her sword. And approached. Yui instantly moved her backpack in front of her to hopefully slow the girl's blade down. The girl stopped walking towards her, suddenly sheathing her sword.

Yui watched suspiciously as the girl asked. "Did happen to see the black-haired girl with red eyes?" When Yui nodded, and said "Yeah, I ran into her ten minutes ago," The girl instantly started running towards the meadow. Taking this as her leave Yui took off running the instant the girl was out of sight.

Looking down at the meadow Yui was relieved to hear that no more cannons going off. Though as soon as she thought about it a canon went off. Signaling the death of one tribute, which she was sure would lead to several more. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she started running away from the meadow which was about to be the sight of a very bloody battle.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

Natsu

 **Remaining Tributes**

Lucy

Erza

Gray

Lubbock

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy :)**

4th Arena, Morning

Erza watched as the strings around Lucy's throat began to tighten. Erza desperately tried to free herself from the strings that held her suspended in the air. And then it was over. Lucy's scream of agony was cut off as the strings slit her throat killing her. Erza watched in horror as Lucy's dead body slumped to the ground when the strings released her.

Despite both hers and Gray's efforts Lucy was dead. Killed by the green haired boy and his creepy strings. Lucy's district partner, Otonashi seemed nearly as shocked as they were. When Erza caught sight of Akame she felt like her blood was about to boil. That girl had killed Natsu, and now her alliance member had killed Lucy. They were going to pay.

She watched as Gray put his hands together before yelling "Ice make arrows." The arrows sailed toward Lubbock before he had time to react. Lubbock barely avoided getting killed. This also gave Gray enough time to freeze the strings making them break. Once Gray hit the ground Erza turned her attention to Akame.

Erza quickly summoned her Heart Kruez armor. She noticed Akame watching her with interest and Erza used the swords to break Lubbock's strings. She heard at least five gunshots go off and then a canon. She turned to look at Otonashi holding his gun out in front of him and pointing it at Lubbock.

Blood soaked through Lubbock's clothes as the boy dropped to the ground dead. The canon confirmed it. She watched as Akame stared in shock at her fallen comrade. Erza could see a brief flash of pain on Akame's face before the red eyes girl steeled herself. Akame's deathly glare was turned to Otonashi.

Before Erza could make a move to stop her, the girl was rushing forward toward where Otonashi was still hanging by one foot. Erza summoned her swords and chased after the girl but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her. Akame was right in front of Otonashi when Gray jumped in front and quickly yelled "Ice make shield he yelled." It slowed Akame down and gave Erza time to move.

Sprinting forward to attack Akame from the back she yelled at Gray to get Otonashi down from the strings. Akame turned to face and Erza slowed just a bit before colliding with the girl. Erza changed back to her tribute clothes but kept the sword in hand. Akame blocked each of her strikes and then attacked Erza forcing her to go on the defensive.

Keeping Akame's attention on her Erza made sure to signal to Gray to get out of the clearing. He listened and grabbed his pack and several other before running off. Otonashi also ran, but in the opposite direction. Now that her comrades were safe she could turn all her attention to fighting her opponent.

Akame was incredibly fast and Erza found herself hard pressed to keep up with the girl. It didn't help that the girl was also smaller than Erza.

Erza changed into her Black Wing armor and summoned two swords to make it easier to block the girl's attack. Putting as much strength as she could into the attack. She swung one of her swords from the side. Akame managed to block the attack but was sent flying into one of the trees. Erza let her wings rest and gently landed on the ground.

For a second Erza thought that Akame was dead but that was soon disproved. The girl stood up and rushed in to attack again. Erza made sure to keep Akame's sword as far away from herself as possible. Even a scratch she knew would be deadly. They fought at a deadlock and brief movement from the woods caught her attention.

The loss of concentration cost her the battle. She saw Akame's sword slip through her guard and the only thing that save Erza from getting hurt was her change of armor. She summoned Armadura Fairy, which was her strongest armor and the only thing that kept Akame sword from piercing her stomach.

Using Akame's obvious surprise Erza used her sword and managed to bring it down on Akame's hand that was holding the sword. The girl dropped her sword and gaped at her missing fingers. Erza changed back to her tribute armor and rushed the now defenseless girl. Without the sword Akame could now only dodge Erza's attacks.

It took her several minutes but Erza could get another strike in, cutting Akame painfully in the arm. The girl paused for a second and Erza knew this was her chance to finish the girl off for good. She raised her one sword and was about to bring it down when Akame slipped beneath her arm.

Erza caught a glimpse of the knife Akame was holding but it was too late. Pain shot through her stomach as Akame impaled the sword in her stomach. Erza gasped and only her instincts saved her from getting killed. She rolled to the side just as Akame brought her poisonous sword down right where Erza had been standing the seconds before.

The girl whirled on her and Erza fought back trying to regain momentum but because of the wound her strikes and blocks were more sloppy than usual. Sometime during the heated fight Akame's sword managed to scratch her hand. Erza dropped her sword from shock and watched horrified as writing seemed to burst out of the wound. It made its way up her body and Erza could feel it becoming difficult to breath.

Akame sheathed her sword but Erza couldn't summon the strength to fight back anymore. As her head hit the ground the last thing she saw was brief flash of movement in the trees above her that she was sure belonged to the Armin and his friend.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

Natsu

Lucy

Lubbock

Erza

 **Remaining Tributes**

Gray

Akame

Run

Otonashi

Yui

Armin

Mikasa


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the two week late update. I was super busy because of Christmas Break and everything. Anyways Please Enjoy :)**

4th Arena, morning

Armin sat on the branch waiting for Mikasa to return. So far two people had died in the feast. Another canon went off making it three That meant that there were only seven more tributes including him and Mikasa. About ten or so minutes after the canon had fired Mikasa came back.

"Do you know who's still in the games?" Armin asked. Sitting next to him she thought for a couple of minutes before saying. "Besides me and you there's the girls from 6 and 11, then the boys from 5, 7, and 8." Armin nodded and tried to remember which face belonged to which tribute.

"Since there's only five other tributes left, do you think we should split up?" Armin asked. Mikasa didn't say anything, and they sat in silence for a while. Bushes rustling caught his attention and he quickly looked over to where the sound was coming from. Out of the bushes burst the boy from 8 and it looked like he was running from something.

Mikasa appeared just as confused until they heard a weird buzzing like sound.

"Bees?" Armin asked. Mikasa didn't say anything as the boy ran underneath their branch. And that's when they caught a good glimpse at what was chasing him. The buzzing came from wasp like creatures about as long as his arm. Both Armin and Mikasa stared in shock as the boy suddenly tripped over a log and fell to the ground.

The boy began to thrash around violently as more of the wasps continued to sting him. Armin eventually turned away, not being able to stand the sight of it anymore. Seconds later a canon went off. When Armin dared to look over at the body it was unrecognizable. Before he could stop himself, he threw up what was left of his breakfast.

Even after his stomach was empty, whenever he took one look at the body he would begin to feel sick again. "I guess we better split up." Mikasa told him. As much as he didn't want to leave Mikasa he knew she had a better chance without her having to worry about his safety.

Nodding his head in agreement he stood up shakily. Trying to not look at the body he asked Mikasa if they should take the boy's backpack. She nodded, and quickly went down to get it. Armin checked his now full gas container trying to figure out how long it would last him. If either he or Mikasa ran out of it, they would be stranded on the forest floor.

After dividing the pack, they split up heading in opposite directions. Armin hoped that he wouldn't after to see Mikasa for the rest the games. If both of them ended up being the last tributes, then the game makers were in for long wait until one of them died from either lack of water or food.

He stopped to pick some berries along the way and was relieved to find that they weren't poisonous. He stuffed himself full of berries and put some more in his pack. Rubbing his still sore head he decided to walk for a while, best to only use the gas only when he absolutely needed it. Walking was slower than using his 3D gear but it didn't require as much energy.

A light sprinkle started around noon but he continued walking. A footprint in the now wet ground caught his attention. He debated whether to follow it or not but since it was heading in relatively the same direction he decided to.

Armin doubted that he would be able to catch up to the pair of footprints so when he finally caught up to the girl from 11 he wasn't quite sure what to do. Apparently, she'd stopped to wait out the slight sprinkle. She appeared just as shocked as him and for at least five minutes they didn't say anything.

He watched as her grip tightened on a knife and immediately put his hands up in a "surrender" position. Even though he was sure that Mikasa would be more than annoyed with him he decided to do it.

"Wanna team up for a bit?" He asked. The girl was a little taken aback by this. He could see his trainers' face palming because of his decision but he decided to ignore it.

"What?" The purple haired girl asked clearly surprised that someone wanted to team up this late in the game. Wiping his shaggy blond hair out of face he asked "Do you want to team up for a bit?" Though she looked more than slightly suspicious she finally nodded before asking "For how long?" He thought for a bit and then said "Until there's only four tributes left."

She seemed okay with this and he joined her under a small shelter she made by piling sticks against a tree. He watched as the rain started to come down harder. It didn't take him long to realize that with this rain it would be impossible for any tributes to fight well. The game makers wanted to slow the game down and he was fine with that.

Letting his head rest against the side of the tree he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up again he was just starting to get dark, but it had stopped raining. He decided that they should probably get as far away from the center of the arena. The purple haired girl was still sleeping and he nudged her several times before she finally woke.

"Do want to keep walking through the night?" He asked.

"Sure, since we slept all afternoon." She told him. He tried to remember her name but he was unable to. They quickly packed up their supplies and then started off. The trees hid both the moon and stars so they ended up having to walk slowly to keep from running into trees. They'd been walking for about four hours when the anthem played. Taking a break, they stopped and watched as the wind seemed to blow just right so that they could see the faces that flashed up on the screen.

Armin felt sick when the boy from 8's picture was shown. He could still see the mutilated body in his mind and quickly looked away from the picture to avoid having to throw up again. They decided to stop for the night and continue in the morning.

They woke up sometime late in the morning. The sun was already high above them and the temperature was warming up. They started walking in their usual direction and didn't stop until they decided to take a break for lunch. Armin was sure that they had to be close to the edge of the arena. Hopefully they would reach it by this evening.

Armin ate the rest of the berries he'd collected and knew that eventually they would have to stop for water and food. With it raining almost every other day and the fact that he had two extra canteens he wasn't as worried about water as he was about food. When they were done eating they started forward again.

Armin let the girl take the lead and they continued. Neither of them said anything and he knew why. They didn't want to get to know each other because that would make it so much harder to kill each other at the end of the games. Looking up again Armin saw what looked like a break in the trees.

The girl saw it to because she started running towards it. Just before they reached it Armin saw a faint shimmer and he knew immediately what it was. But it was too late, the girl hit the end of the arena straight on and Armin could hear what sounded like a jolt of electricity. She flew backwards and started writing on the ground in pain.

Armin wasn't much better while he hadn't hit it at top speed he still ran into it. He was on the ground before he realized it. At first, he couldn't feel anything then the immense pain hit him. His chest hurt like crazy and right before he passed out he heard a canon going off. He knew it belonged to the purple haired girl who lay unmoving a few feet away.

 **Fallen Tributes**

Apollo

Kurome

Levy

Wendy

Leone

Gajeel

Esdeath

Hinata

Angel

Tatsumi

Yuri

Wave

Eren

Natsu

Lucy

Lubbock

Erza

Otonashi

Yui

 **Remaining Tributes**

Gray

Akame

Run

Armin

Mikasa


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

4th Arena, Afternoon

Mikasa wandered through the woods as she heard another canon go off. She hoped it wasn't Armin's but she knew there was nothing much she could do about it now. If the canon belonged to Armin than her purpose in the games were over. She'd failed at the one goal she'd set and now she'd failed again at protecting Armin.

Tightening her grip on her two swords she began to look for signs of tributes. Then again with such a big arena it would be nearly impossible to find anyone in here. Annoyed she kicked a tree stump in anger. Pain shot through her toe and she was sure she'd broken it.

Sitting down on the muddy ground she rested. Instead of moving on she decided to stay here for the rest of the day and night. Using some branches, she constructed a small shelter that would protect her if it rained again. The game makers must've heard her thought as a slow drizzle started. Annoyed with the almost constant rain she used her blanket as a pillow and tried to catch some sleep.

When she awoke, it was dark outside. She must've slept longer than expected. Standing up she surveyed the arena and off to one side of her was an orange glow. Something didn't seem right. There was no way she slept most of the afternoon and all night without waking up once. Now wary, she slowly approached the orange glow.

It was getting bigger and she knew what it was. Suddenly she was knocked over by a raven-haired boy. They both rolled several times and Mikasa quickly drew her swords ready to attack the boy. He held up his hands and she could see where they'd been burnt.

"Not right now. We need to get away from the fire." He yelled as he ran past her. She looked back and she could see what now looked like a wall of flames. The game makers were pushing the tributes together. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted after him. She wouldn't use her 3D gear until it was necessary.

Though they ran as fast as they could they were never more than ten feet in front of the flames. The worst part was the smoke. Mikasa briefly remembered the volcano eruption in the second arena. At least this smoke wasn't poisonous. The fire wall never seemed to catch up to them but they could never quite get away from it.

Eventually the smoke wall slowed down to the point where they could easily walk without having to be afraid of the fire catching up to them. Mikasa's legs ached from running so long but she didn't say anything. Both she and the raven-haired boy were silent. And neither seemed willing to talk.

The sky was still dark overhead and Mikasa wondered what time it was. She remembered Armin telling her that toward the end of the games there would be a finale where either the last two, three or four tributes would fight. She also remembered him mentioning that if the tributes were spread out too much the game makers would use any means to force them together.

In this case their plan seemed to fail since she wasn't attacking the raven-haired boy. Just as she was about to suggest that they stop and take a break the fire seemed to start moving faster again and they had to pick up the pace. She felt like her legs were about to fall off but she knew she couldn't use her 3D gear except in emergencies. Up in front of her she saw a break in the trees and she quickly sped up. Sure enough the game makers had used the flames to drive them back to where the feast had taken place.

Exhausted she immediately leaned against a tree for support before sitting down. She wasn't in the mood for fighting and apparently, the raven-haired boy wasn't either. Though it was only putting off the inevitable she asked "Do you want to wait until the two other tributes get here?" When he nodded Mikasa felt relieved.

She was confident that she could take him any day and she didn't want to waste her energy when it was quite possible that another strong tribute would show up and just finish her off. Sometime during the wait, she dozed off slightly only to be awakened to someone crashing through the trees. Immediately both her and the raven-haired boy were poised ready to attack.

Mikasa was relieved to see Armin burst through the bushes. His hair stuck out in all directions and he was limping. The flames seemed almost on top of him as he collapsed in the clearing. That meant that the last tribute was either the purple haired girl or the boy with wings. Feather's impaling themselves into the wood right above her quickly answered that question.

Drawing her two swords she quickly shot her two hooks into the nearest tree to help get her off the ground. She looked around for her attacker but she couldn't find him. Mikasa made sure to keep an eye on the raven haired boy to make sure he didn't attack her either. Though it looked like he was busy trying to dislodge a feather from his arm.

She looked around for Armin to make sure he was out of danger but he had already disappeared. When the blond haired boy didn't fire his feathers again she started getting nervous. Leaves rustled to the right side of her and she quickly used her gear to pull her over to another branch. Feathers impaled themselves right where she'd been only a moment earlier.

Mikasa looked back for the source of the feather's but couldn't find them. As she landed on another branch she looked around again. Holding both swords tightly she decided to try and draw the blond haired boy out. She shot herself across the arena and just as she thought feathers came at her. She managed to block a few of them but several hit her right arm.

The force knocked her slightly off course but she still managed to land on the branch. She was about to move again when the branch turned to ice. Her feet slipped and she started falling. Her hooks had trouble impaling themselves into the wood because of the ice but she was able to get them in deep enough to keep her from hitting the ground.

Landing safely on the ground she whirled around looking for the raven haired boy. A flash of white caught her attention. The ice must've caused the blond haired boy to slip as well and she could now see him. Shooting herself high into the air she was suddenly knocked out of the way by a giant ball of ice.

She hit one of the trees and but managed to swing herself back up onto a branch. The raven-haired boy came towards her and she heard him yell. A sword made out of ice appeared in his hand and he somehow landed next to her. She was confused as to how he got up here but pushed it out of her mind and turned to attack him.

He was much better than she'd originally thought but she was a lot quicker than he was. She easily avoided his attacks and managed to cut him on the arm with her two swords. She swung her two swords together but he ducked. In a split instant his hands were on the branch and blue circle formed around him.

The branch they were standing on froze completely but she quickly shot herself upward toward a higher branch. She turned to look back down when she realized that the raven-haired boy had left himself wide open. Releasing her hooks from the higher branch she instead turned toward him.

Just as her blades touched him he turned into ice. Confused she took a step back only to be attacked by more feathers. It must've been a clone. Jumping out of the way she looked around for the raven haired boy. She found him waiting on what looked like a platform made out of ice. She attacked him only to find out that it was another clone.

Another ball of ice hit her in the head and she started feeling dizzy. Just before she stumbled off the branch Armin seemed to appear out of nowhere catching her in time. More feathers flew at them at them and they both headed in different directions. While her attention was focused on the feather a large chunk of ice hit her.

Falling, she shot her hooks into the trunk of a tree but she still it the ground hard. Looking around she saw Armin coming towards her, probably trying to help. He dodged several more feather attacks but he couldn't find a way to get down to her. Disoriented she stood up and looked around for one of her two attackers. Her eyes settled on the raven haired boy.

Using her gear she shot herself towards the boy swords raised. She brought them down just as he yelled. "Ice make: Shield." A shield like structure rose in front of her and she hit it head on. The force of her hitting it caused it to fall backwards knocking both her and the raven haired boy off the branch.

She used her gear to catch herself and the raven haired boy used some sort of grappling hook to pull him to safety. Using the momentum of the fall she swung herself around and tree and flew towards the raven haired boy. She hit him knocking him off the branch and he started plummeting toward the ground. Before she could get away the raven haired boy put both hands on her 3D gear and said "Freeze."

Except for the swords her 3D gear turned to ice. It shattered leaving her with no way to get to safety. Now they were both plummeting towards certain death. But the raven-haired boy had a different idea.

"Ice make: Platform." A slanted platform appeared beneath them. They hit it but because of the slant they rolled off it only to land on another one. After three more they hit the ground the air knocked out of them.

As she lay stunned on the grass a movement in the leaves caught her attention. Out of them sprang the red eyed girl. The girl had several wounds that were bandaged but they didn't make her any less dangerous. Mikasa stood up just as the girl brought her sword down. The girl's movements were sloppy but she was incredibly quick. As they fought Mikasa could see that the other girl was tiring. If she held on she could easily out last the girl.

Glancing over her shoulder she could see Gray fighting the blond-haired boy. Mikasa tried to keep her arms steady as the girl continued to dart around her. She nearly slipped through her guard once but Mikasa recovered. The girl continued to strike harder and managed to knock one of Mikasa's swords out of her hand.

Mikasa turned to look at would be certain death only to find the girl's lifeless eyes staring back at her. Through her chest were Armin's swords. The red eyed girl fell to the ground just as her canon went off. Breathing deeply, she turned to her next opponent. The blond-haired boy who was now flying in the sky above them. She ran towards her second sword as he flew at her. She raised her two swords just as he struck.

His wings hit her and she fell to the ground. But before he could turn his attention to her the raven-haired boy attacked. She heard him say "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance." She knew the blond haired boy was done for until his wings came in front of him. She watched, shocked as the attack was instead turned against the raven haired boy.

The raven-haired boy flew back hitting a tree. He appeared dazed and the blond haired boy turned his attention back to her. She could tell that the blond haired boy's attack and taken a lot out of him. Using this to her advantage she dodged his next attack and ran towards him. If she could get in close range then it would be hard for him to attack her.

She was right as the blond-haired boy immediately retreated. More feathers flew towards her impaling themselves in her arms and chest but she managed to ignore them. As soon as she reached him she shoved her sword deep into his stomach. The blond haired boy's attacks seemed to increase even more as more feathers impaled themselves into her.

Dizzy from the blood loss she let herself fall to the ground and didn't make a move to get up. If she died maybe Armin would win now. She watched as the raven haired and blond haired boy both fought though she could tell neither was in their prim condition. The blond haired boy had removed her blade and was using a mass amount of feathers to slow the blood loss.

Her other sword was still in her hand, but that meant she could only kill one of them. No, she had to kill both of them so that Armin could win. Taking her sword in her hand she braced it against her knee. Then as hard as she could she bent it over breaking it. She switched it so that the hilt side of her blade was in her left hand and the other was in her right hand. The blade cut through her hand making it bleed.

When they were within range she jumped towards them. They were both taken by surprise and this gave her an advantage. Angling the swords upwards she plunged them into both of the two tributes. All three of them collapsed to the ground, and Mikasa held on as best as she could to make sure that both the tributes died. A canon went off and she knew it belonged to the raven haired boy who was staring lifelessly up at the sky. As her head rested on the grass she saw Armin kneel next to her. He was screaming her name as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He lifted her head so that it rested on his knees. He was tearing his tribute clothes as he tried to make bandages. She felt herself getting weaker but gritted her teeth. Armin had to win. The blond-haired boy continued to hold on and she heard her cannon go off followed by his. _At least Armin won._ Was the last thought that entered her mind.

 **The END**

 **Fallen Tributes**

24\. Apollo

23\. Kurome

22\. Levy

21\. Wendy

20\. Leone

19\. Gajeel

18\. Esdeath

17\. Hinata

16\. Angel

15\. Tatsumi

14\. Yuri

13\. Wave

12\. Eren

11\. Natsu

10\. Lucy

9\. Lubbock

8\. Erza

7\. Otonashi

6\. Yui

5\. Akame

4\. Gray

3\. Mikasa

2\. Run

 **Victor**

 **Armin Arlert**


End file.
